


The Times They Are A Changin'

by FoxOnPie



Series: DC Dekuverse [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Multiversity (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alt-Power, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOnPie/pseuds/FoxOnPie
Summary: Spinoff of "Neither a Bird nor a Plane, it's Deku!" (no knowledge of that story required). In a far-off corner of the multiverse, a conspiracy has just come to fruition and it will produce a future none can predict, not even Melissa Shield. Written by The Infamous Man.





	1. The Times They Are A-Changin'

_In_ Elseworlds _, super-heroes are taken from their usual settings and put into strange times and places - some that have existed, and others that can't, couldn't or shouldn't exist. The result is stories that make characters who are as familiar as yesterday seem as fresh as tomorrow._

* * *

[Christopher Smith stared out the window for what seemed like the hundredth time.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxSVeuMTMfk&feature=youtu.be)  
  
He had been in Japan for about a month, and he had only been out of this room for reconassance. To map out the area, to see from a ground level the area where the deed will be done, and to map out his escape route. There was of course the fire escape, but that would be where the first responders would look at right away. He could instantly leap from the escape to the adjacent rooftop, but that resulted in the same problem. He would have to run faster than he had ever done before, use all the tools in his disposal to shake off the pursuit and reach his disguise. And _then_ somehow avoid any suspicion of a Caucasian man walking away from the area where a well-known Caucasian hero had just slinked off to.  
  
But it was his only shot.  
  
His only shot at getting out of this to see Nora again.  
  
If he were caught, that was it. His government would disavow having any knowledge of this mission. They would burn all evidence of being in contact with him, say he had gone rogue. The people of Japan and the Hero community will crucify him, lock him in a deep dark hole where he'll rot and never see the light of day again.  
  
That is, if Melissa doesn't kill him first.  
  
Christ, that was a scary thought. His 'Sidekick' was perhaps the smartest being in the world, smartest being in the _universe_ without those drugs in her bloodstream. She was also the most powerful, able to turn water into wine and flesh into glass, as well as teleportation, disintegration, able to duplicate her own form without loosing her own self (theoretically, as the eggheads stressed since right now Melissa's god-like senses were dulled), and Lord knows what else.  
  
Just what would she do to him? Transport his body into space so he could choke, freeze, and burn? Turn him slowly into stone? Have his body become mercury or water steam or...  
  
...come to think of it, what would happen to his country if a pissed-off god like Melissa Shield learned the truth?  
  
No, no he can't think like that. He can't lose his nerve.  
  
Christopher looked at the rifle on his bed, disassembled and a single bullet below it. A bullet that was black at the tip, red at the center, and white at the back. The black tip could pierce through any substance, including the toughest of skin. The red was filled with a substance obtained through Yakuza contacts in this country, which could surprisingly get rid of Quirks. And finally, the back was made of an explosive substance which would cause the bullet to blow up as soon as it entered a human body.  
  
A terrible weapon for a dirty job.  
  
Christopher sat on the ratty couch, ignoring the Big Belly Burger wrappers strewn along the floor, and watched TV while reassembling his rifle to pass the time.  
  
_"WRONG AS USUAL!"_ The one-horned TV announcer declared, shuffling through his papers and staring seriously at the screen. _"The US Military were forced to retreat in the Middle East today by the Chinese Coalition, causing the army that was once the Superpower of the world to abandon its self-proclaimed peace-keeping mission. President Flashman had this to say..."_  
  
Christopher's President soon appeared, a man with a slicked back brown-haired toupee and a full beard and moustache combo sat in the chair, his fingers interlaced and his face haggard yet retaining a smug self-assured look. _"Er... The United States... y'know, cannot tolerate this. The Pax Americana helped all the Irany people be released from their captors, after those... those animal terrorists regained control all that while ago! I mean, what the hell!? We're gonna be treated like this for helping those unfortunates? Well, y'know what I say? I say if those Chinese dimwits don't leave the area, the United States is gonna have to do somethin' nasty..."_  
  
The reporter then cleared his throat. _"Of course, the President's words were quickly denounced by the rival political party and numerous citizens who are protesting the United States' reentry into the Middle East. But the President's warning... could it have to do with their superhuman known as Atom Shield? We go live to Aristotle Rodor in Hub City, a former Professor of the local university. Rodor-san?"_  
  
Now, a graying old man was one the screen next to the one-horned reporter. He spoke in Japanese, _"Thank you for having me."_  
  
" _Rodor-san, do you as an American feel as if these flexes in power relate to the existence of Atom Shield?"_  
  
_"Unfortunately, yes."_ The old man said gravely. _"You must understand, the loss of being the world's Superpower was a blow to many citizens within the United States. Of course they understand that nothing could be done due to the chaos of the early days of Quirks, but it was still a blow to this country. Patriotism is considered a virtue by many here, and unfortunately a great deal of those in power felt it the most and far more personally. With that young woman having near-endless potential with her powers, powers that we can only speculate, the desire to use her akin to a new... shall we say, nuclear deterrent, is very appealing. And... well... you saw how she and the Pax handled the terroristic leadership of the Middle East. Perhaps its also appropriate if you feel a twinge of fear at the prospect."_  
  
The old man sighed.  
  
_"I know I do."_  
  
Christopher quickly began flipping through the channels.  
  
_"Stocks of the United Caribbean Republic soared today, responding to the United States'..."_  
  
_"Uraravity~! She's a Hero of Zero-G~!"_  
  
_"...derbolt, a former hero, released a tell-all biography that also contains a diet and excercise plan so that you can obtain mental and physical perfec-!"_  
  
_"The estate of Mr. Muscles has once again been refused by the court from obtaining his royalties from DC Comics for using his identity. As it has been revealed recently, the former hero has been living in poverty in spite of starring in a successful run of comics produced by the..."_  
  
_"The terrorist group known as Scorpio have released a threat detailing the nation of France as their newest..."_  
  
_"Futurebomb by Nightshade... Bask in the alluring scent of the distant future and dreams..."_  
  
_"..Noted online conspiracy theorist Vic Sage once again sparked controversy today. This was done by suggesting that Japan has been intentionally feeding its Pro-Heroes Quirk Enhancements to keep the nation's crime rate low. This was made after his claims that the United States' military purposefully engineered the creation of Major Force..._  
  
_"...The Sons of Yellowjacket released more video evidence on the web regarding Hero brutality committed by heroes such as Endeavor, Cow Lady, Peacemaker, and..."_  
  
Christopher didn't know when he fell asleep, but he did.  
  
He dreamt of all the people he had killed, his dead father who was for some reason _begging_ him to stop before it was too late.  
  
He dreamt of Nora, his wife, and their final kiss goodbye before he left to do his duty.  
  
When he woke up, it was morning. He glanced up at the clock, inspected his rifle, and walked up to the window.  
  
He picked up his helmet and put it over his head, blinking twice before he could truly see through the eyeholes.  
  
He was Peacemaker once more, perhaps for the final time.  
  
He didn't open the window, because an open window would be a dead giveaway.  
  
He only cracked it a bit to measure the wind speed and then closed it again.  
  
They were just calculations. The window would be tricky, but Christopher knew he wouldn't miss.  
  
He loaded the bullet and raised the rifle, peering out of the scope to see...  
  
...to see the Symbol of Peace, All Might, fighting against the creature that his superiors learned was Nomu by their contacts.  
  
This was it. He was about to perform his duty.  
  
Whether what happened next resulted in Heaven or Hell... Christopher Smith would lie in it.  
  
His father was a soldier, and his ghost taught him what it meant to be a soldier as well.  
  
To sacrifice everything for the sake of those back home, be it body or soul.  
  
Christopher remembered how one cold November morning in 1963, a single bullet changed the course of his nation.  
  
Christopher steadied the rifle, controlled his breathing, aimed...  
  
...He remembered Nora's smile...  
  
...and then pulled the trigger.  
  
And in a bark of thunder and the twinkling of glass, the course of the world was forever changed. **  
**

* * *

**Earth 2014.18**  
  
**Come Gather 'Round People...**

* * *

["Oh God... please God..."](https://youtu.be/OJ73QBWM5H4)Samuel Abraham muttered out fearfully as he sat on the floor, likely ignoring the warm feeling in his crotch and only feeling the pain of his broken ribs. Over him, lazily swinging a bat in his right hand was the faceless visage of the Question. His sleeves rolled up and his blood staining his suit and trench coat. "Please stop! I-I don't know anything!"  
  
"Hrm." Question rubbed his chin in wonder. "Question: What does a former partner of David Shield have to gain from a Villain stealing their life's work?"  
  
"W-What?!"  
  
"Answer: When that stealing of his life's work happens to be quarantined for further research by the US military at their private facilities. Without any credit or compensation to you." The Question took a lazy swing of his bat.  
  
The Question, as that's all Vic Sage needed to think of himself while wearing this face, could not help but give a mouthless sneer at the man who shook and quavered. He was colored yellow, yellow that showed his fear yet countered against the red egocentric individual he really was.  
  
"I-I don't..." Sam took a quick glance behind Question and begged, "Melissa! For the love of God stop this! I don't know what he's talking about!"  
  
Question took a small glance back at his companion. She stood straight, her feet on the ground and toes lightly touching the ground. She didn't even look like she was actually standing like a normal person, considering her skin did not compress from the weight. Her clear blue skin glowed, illuminating the dark room. It may have only come from her exposed head, hands, and feet but it made her the brightest lamp that Question had ever seen. Her dark blue pupils stared at Sam impassively, her dark blue lips pursed as if she were staring at a passing street sign than a man who was practically a family member. Her only slightly paler blue hair waved in what little breeze the lab room had. Her normally bright red and yellow skintight suit was now duller in color, and the hydrogen symbol carved just above crest of her breasts grew darker.  
  
"No." Melissa said calmly. "We have evidence, Sam. Too much evidence, pointing at you."  
  
"Melissa, I don't...!"  
  
Question took another last swing to shut the tub of lard up. He screamed in freight, and Question knew that he got the message. "Wolfram's cronies, the ones that lived anyways... we visited them before coming to you. I don't doubt that the US Military had their fun with them first. Which leads us to another question." Question kneeled then and asked, "Why would the military place a man like you who helped organize an inside job as head of Research and Development? With a pay raise to boost?"  
  
Sam was now quivering. "I-They just..."  
  
"Answer?" Question's voice turned icy. "So that he'll be extra motivated to do what they want, do it well, and keep their mouth shut."  
  
"You're our of your mind!" Sam blurted out angrily. "Y-you attack me and shout out a bunch of baseless accusations, and you rope Melissa into this?! You know how confused she i-"  
  
"Project David." Question said the two words that he knew were checkmate, and smirked as he watched Sam's face turn white. "It's a name. A name I happened to pass upon while using the Military Industrial Complex for my own benefit. A file that was extremely censored, but one name stood out clear as day: All Might." He drew in closer. "So who better to head this special project than the man who was basically All Might's best friend's shadow? Who better to be the in the starring role of a regressed, Magenta society?"  
  
Magenta, the color of a society that was impulsive and hungry. Who is obsessed with basic needs but yearns to become red through power and intimidation.  
  
The same color as a good number of Vic Sage's viewers, those who help to unknowingly feed Question information so they could seek validation of their crackpotted and self-pitying view of the world.  
  
Sam shivered, gulped, and bowed his head. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Hrm." Question raised the bat once more, clenching his muscles and prepared to strike...  
  
...but stopped when a blue hand clasped on his shoulder.  
  
He stared at Melissa, and once again felt unnerved when all his Quirk could pick up from her emotional state... was white.  
  
No, she wasn't white.  
  
Rather, Melissa Shield's body was simply a white void in her outline. As if she were seperate from this world, as if she weren't even a part of it...  
  
"I will handle this." Melissa said, and Question looked back at Sam before looking at her.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes." Question backed away as Melissa stepped forward. No use arguing with the most powerful being in the world. "Sam... Uncle..." Her voice continued in monotone. Sam's eyes sparkled in hope, in happiness that a girl who used to practically be his own child was acknowledging him. "What are you planning on doing with All Might?"  
  
He shook his head furiously, his eyes widened and desperate. "Melissa, you have to understand! I have no idea what this is about!" He then pointed at Question with a snarl. "That... that lunatic is making baseless accusations! He poisoned your mind to make you hurt an innocent man! I have no idea why the government would give a license to that... to that freak!" He clasped onto her right hand, holding it with care in spite of his pain. "J-Just come and take us to your father's lab! There, all three of us can talk and then we can tell the police to..."  
  
"Uncle. Please tell the truth."  
  
Those five words made the color drain from his face once more, and Question could swear he saw the man age a year with each passing second. "Melissa, come on you can't...!"  
  
Those words died when his right hand then began to crumple into several white stones. When they hit the floor, Sam blinked once... twice...  
  
...and then began to scream.  
  
"GYAAAAAHHH!" He then began to crawl away as best as he could, holding onto the stump that was his right hand.  
  
"Uncle, why are you lying to me." Melissa asked, and her voice became firm. "Just tell me the truth. What are you planning to do with All Might with the military?"  
  
"OH JESUS! MELISSA! MY HAND!" Sam screamed out, and Question had to clench his jaw to distract himself from his own fear.  
  
"Why are you lying to me? What is so important that you're willing to risk this much of your own personal health?" Melissa's now normally monotone voice was gaining a harder edge, her brow furrowing in frustration. "Just tell me the truth Uncle Sam, and I will take you to a hospital right away."  
  
"Oh god. I don't know... I don't know...!" Sam weeped out, and Melissa raised her arm...  
  
...And Sam's left foot detached from the rest of his body in a spray of white powder.  
  
"GOD! OH GOD!" Sam was now shaking, and his fear was showing even more now. Hot tears were coming from his eyes as he stared at an advancing Melissa. Question kneeled down to where the scientist's former hand laid, and the sensors within his face informed him it was made of sodium chloride.  
  
_"She's turning him into salt."_  
  
"Stop lying..." Melissa repeated.. and her expression was actually becoming _angry_.  
  
"Oh god... I'm not...!"  
  
"Just tell the truth Uncle..."  
  
"How can you do this to another person Melissa!? I... I am your family...!"  
  
"I SAID STOP LYING!" Question could not help but jump a bit at the normally serene Melissa Shield shouting, little streams of tears coming from her eyes. Question didn't know which was scarier: a goddess being angry, or a goddess weeping tears. "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! TELL ME PLEASE! Why would you make villains attack and try to hurt innocent people!? Why would you betray Papa and me!? Why are you trying to help the military with this plan against All Might!? Tell me now! Make me understand! I don't understand!"  
  
Whatever backbone Sam had crumpled. He simply sobbed out, "N-Nobody was going to get hurt... they took away our invention... T-they said it was military property, and those bastards didn't care me or David... Jesus Melissa, we poured our heart and soul into that device! A device to enhance Quirks a hundredfold..."  
  
Question got the idea. It made sense for a Magenta society seeking to become Red again. "And they wanted to use it for their soldiers..."  
  
"And they didn't... They didn't pay us a dime! They just threw us away like trash!" Now Question could see Sam's colors turn from Yellow to Red. Appropriate for the words that tumbled from his mouth. "I wanted to get my invention back! Our invention back! I wanted us to get credit! I wanted us to be compensated! Is that too much to..."  
  
"All those people I saved..." Melissa whispered out, and Sam's self-righteous tirade stopped cold in its tracks. "The people... the people of I-Island and Papa were put in danger because... Because..." She then raised her head, and a face of anger and betrayal greeted him. "You could have asked me, and yet you...?"  
  
"I didn't want to involve you..." Sam weeped out. "You're powers... Melissa, you're like a god now. Why would you care about me?"  
  
Ah, there it was.  
  
Ever since Melissa Shield managed to truly demonstrate what she could do both as a Hero, an inventor, and the USA's personal weapon of mass destruction the regular civilians had gotten into their heads that she was the new goddess. A Devine being in humanoid form, only held back by the drugs she willingly took to walk amongst them. Several cults had even sprung up across the world.  
  
So this certainly wasn't surprising.  
  
"...What are you planning Sam." Melissa said finally, her face now saddened and hurt. As if the words Sam just said were a far worse betrayal to their relationship. "What is Project David? What have you made for them?"  
  
Sam bowed his head in shame. "The... men appeared at my door after you killed Wolfram and stopped everything. They said... they said they knew what I had done, but if I worked with them on making something for them, they would not take me to prison. I just... I just had to make a bullet and rifle... and a device that could constantly produce tachyons..."  
  
Question's blood ran cold. "No..."  
  
Project David... David and Goliath...  
  
By God... it was in his face the entire time and yet he could not put the pieces together?  
  
He had the answer to the question for this long and he ignored it!? For what!? Thinking that something more complicated was occurring in the shadows!?  
  
Melissa looked even more shocked, her face falling in horror and tears coming out of her eyes. "No... tell me... Sam..."  
  
Sam merely bowed his head and wept. "It's too late Melissa."  
  
"Then... the reason why your sight to the future is blocked is because of them..." Question pointed a finger at Sam. "He made that so that you wouldn't be able to stop it!"  
  
Melissa's face twisted into anger, glaring hatefully at Sam before she screamed...  
  
And in an instant and a blue flash of light, Sam's body disappeared and left behind a trail of blue smoke.  
  
Melissa collapsed on her knees and began to cry.  
  
As Question stood there with Melissa's sobs echoing in the room, filled with his own sense of shame and defeat, the clock struck midnight.

* * *

_["I know! It was truly some amazing stuff!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0S0IJ5wx2OQ&feature=youtu.be)_ Toshinori laughed out from the screen in his depowered form, the camera light blinking as David began placing the newspaper cover into a frame. _"You're daughter is becoming an amazing Hero David!"_  
  
"Come on Toshi, you don't have to tell me that." David said warmly as he lifted the frame and showed it to the camera. "What do you think?"  
  
On the front page was a picture of the Pax Americana posing for the camera, Melissa giving a warm smile to the camera as she floated in the back (or at least trying to, possibly. Melissa had confessed to him that there were moments where she had a hard time emoting what she should be conveying. Specifically when her drugs began wearing off). Blue Beetle was giving a cocky grin while giving the peace sign, Nightshade and Tiger were smiling and waving, Peacemaker was giving a stiff and professional soldier's salute, and Question was looking away with his hands in his coat pockets.  
  
Over the picture was the headline **' _Welcome Home Pax!: American Superteam Smashes Terrorists At I-Island!'._**  
  
_"Haha! Seems like the public is finally embracing Melissa and her comrades as the heroes they are!"_ Toshinori's smile faltered a bit as he looked down. _"They would've accepted her easier if they had just let her be a hero rather than cooped up at I-Island or shoving her off into the Middle East..."_  
  
David sighed as he said, "Don't you think I know that? I never wanted her to go there you know, but the government..." David groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "This country has gotten scarier since you were here last time Toshi. I worry sometimes..."  
  
Worry that the government would try to use his own daughter as a weapon. For the President to take her aside when she's especially loopy from her drugs and point at a country's capital, one like Moscow or Mexico City, and go "Like, destroy that please? They're planning something big. Believe me.". Worry that Melissa might just decide to _do_ that willingly...  
  
"David. Don't worry." David looked up and saw Toshinori giving him a tired smile. "Melissa's a good kid, and she's doing her best to be a great hero. Even if your country is going through a rough time, she'll pull through."  
  
David smiled again and looked back. Various newspaper headlines covered the wall in their simple wooden frames, each one showing a piece of Melissa's new career as a Hero.  
  
**_'Atom Shield: The Superman Exists, and She Is American!'_**  
  
**_'Dynamic Duo!: Atom Shield and Peacemaker Bust Doctor Spectro!'_**  
  
**_'Clash of the Titans!: Traitorous Major Force Falls To Atom Shield!'_**  
  
**_'Atom Shield Mass Produces Polyacetylene Batteries: Electric Cars To Become New Vehicle Standard'_**  
  
**_'The Final Punchline!: Husband And Wife Villain Duo, Punch and Judy, Nabbed By Atom Shield!'_**  
  
**_'I-Island: Home of Atom Shield And A Brave New World!'_**  
  
**_'Not An Imaginary Story!: President Flashman Unveils the Pax Americana!'_**  
  
**_'Liberation!: Pax Americana Frees Iraq From Scorpio-backed Dictator!'_**  
  
_"She really is..."_ David thought with pride before looking out the window, seeing the various electric flying cars whizzing around I-Island while people below marveled at them. The scientists proudly displayed their inventions that were cleared and nearly ready for mass-production, while professional Heroes and artists proudly displayed their Quirks.  
  
And in the distance, at the very center of I-Island, was the Pax Tower. A massive white structure that extended as high as the Empire State Building, where the best scientists of I-Island worked at and conversed with Melissa while the Pax met at the top floor in order to discuss their next mission.  
  
To many, it was a symbol of a rapidly changing world. One that would perhaps change for the better, to become just a bit brighter...  
  
Toshinori then began coughing, and David shouted, "Toshi! Are you all right!?"  
  
He raised his hand and nodded. "I-I'm fine..." He obviously lied as he turned back to David. "Just a side effect.."  
  
"You're getting worse..."  
  
"...I know. But that's a side effect of working as a hero for so long."  
  
David looked down. Toshinori had been getting worse ever since his battle with All For One and the injury sustained from it. His Quirk levels were going down, and he could only stay in his muscle form for a couple of minutes.  
  
Toshinori's status as the Symbol of Peace was going to end. It would end and with it so would the era where villains cowered in fear from his presence and people could smile knowing Heroes would save them...  
  
_"Damn it..."_ David hated seeing this happen before his eyes, and his effort to stop it was taken away from him. _"God damn it..."_  
  
Taken away, and he could do nothing as his fellow scientists left his lab. Even Sam, his assistant, left him to go and work on a project for the military after the Wolfram debacle.  
  
David then looked once more to the headline in his hands and smiled.  
  
"Well don't worry Toshi." David proudly showed off the frame and said, "I'm sure the new generation will pick up the slack!"  
  
Toshinori blinked and then laughed. "Indeed they will! If Melissa keeps this up, then she might steal my title from me!"  
  
"Not when you're still kicking, buddy." David said jokingly. "Anyways, I gotta go and see Melissa. Make sure she's doing alright, and see if she's at least trying to get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah, good to speak with you again David." Toshinori gave a small salute. "Until next time!"  
  
Then the camera went off and David shut his laptop. He sat in his chair and looked up at Pax Tower.  
  
Yes... Toshinori's status as the Symbol of Peace was coming to an end. Try as he might, David could not stop that.  
  
But perhaps... just perhaps... Melissa could become the one to pick up the torch.  
  
His daughter, his precious daughter, had the powers of a god and chose to save people.  
  
All Might helped her see that path, and the world was gifted a new far more powerful Hero.  
  
_"But in time. She still has a lot to learn, and Toshi still has a lot more to do."_  
  
David got up from his chair, hung up the frame in the open spot on the wall, and stared at them with a smile of pride.  
  
David Shield smiled with pride and faith, both in the past that Toshinori Yagi represented and the future that Melissa represented.  
  
Two Heroes that would help ensure the future.  
  
It was a nice thought.

* * *

["Here's to us guys!"](https://youtu.be/ITnic344Ua4)Tiger shouted, a proud grin on his face as he held a wine glass. His mask was off, revealing his short black hair and slightly slanted eyes that proved his Asian heritage. His white costumed stained and town, his utility belt that doubled as a sash on his costume sagged a bit, showing how the previous events had worn the martial arts master. Even if there was a slash on his chest that tore the red circle at the center, revealing a recently stitched wound, Tanaka still laughed as he said, "Here's to the Pax handling things like _real_ heroes for a change!"  
  
Ted Kord and Eve Eden grinned as well, their masks off as well and Eve's black wig thrown to the side. Ted's bright blue spandex with dark blue insectoid legs and mouth were in a similar state of disarray with tears and blood stains, matched by Eve's white coat which was dirtied and bloodied.  
  
The Blue Beetle simply snickered and said, "Hey, I'll drink double for all of us since my inventions were on the line as well!"  
  
Everyone laughed, and even Melissa who was floating while sitting cross-legged with a comic in hand gave a small smile. She had a small glass of sparkling cider floating next to her, possibly just to be polite. Only Question didn't laugh, holding onto a bottle of water he himself had opened. But then again Question never seemed to be the partying type. With that, everyone toasted their glasses, Melissa clinking her glass with Nightshade's wine glass and Christopher's mug of beer before they drank. Melissa's glass simply disappeared though, the girl gaining her far away look again but seeming to retain some footing in the present considering she flipped a page.  
  
Christopher could not help but smile brightly as he lifted his drank from his mug. _"Thank god this mission went smoothly..."_ A hostage crisis averted, only three casualties and they were villain ones rather than civilians, and the rest were led safely away while the visitors of I-Island cheered and chanted the name of the Pax Americana.  
  
This was what Heroes usually got, something that the Pax had only received when they were first unveiled to the public. Usually when they were together, they were met with nervousness and awe. Most of the civilians worried that something horrible was going to happen.  
  
Lord knows those people in the Middle East looked at them as scary soldiers from another country rather than Heroes just trying to help.  
  
But now, after two grueling weeks of that and a tense meeting with the President, they were back to being Heroes again. Them managing to disrupt Wolfram's delicate crime in the nick of time was a coincidence, but a welcome return to form for the combat veterans of the Pax.  
  
"Man, I am exhausted." Eve groaned out, stretching a bit but wincing. "I'm just glad the reporters gave us our space. Last thing we needed was more media attention just after we got back."  
  
"I thought you liked the media." Question grumbled out while the mouth area of his faceless mask opened, allowing him to sip his water. "Lord knows you love to promote that prostitute perfume."  
  
Eve glared at him and growled out, "What did you say you son of a bitch!?"  
  
"I said..." Question began, only for Ted to get between them.  
  
"Hey, hey! Come on guys, this is supposed to be a party for us! I mean, check it out!" He motioned them to the giant spread of food on the table. "We get an all you can eat buffet..." He then motioned to the back, where hotel workers were carefully dropping various gifts ranging from blenders to TV's. "We got presents to open..." He then picked up the remote and turned on the TV, showing a news report of a cheering crowd. Various women were holding posters of the Pax, of Melissa giving a warm smile as she floated in the middle of a poster showing only her, of men and women wearing shirts of their symbols...  
  
...and all of them smiling.  
  
"And an adoring public! We should be psyched that this is our little welcome home present!"  
  
"Don't let it get to your head Kord." Christopher spoke up, causing all of them to look towards him. "You've still got lots to learn, and we've still got tons to do before we deserve that gratefulness of the public."  
  
"Hrm." Question turned his head and sipped his water. "Would prefer to be working rather than sitting here patting our backs while feasting on the dime of the Military Industrial Complex."  
  
"May I remind you that you're the one who willingly receives checks from the Military Industrial Complex you hate so much?" Eve asked in a monotone tone, causing Question to click his tongue and walk away, muttering something about them being Amber.  
  
"Jesus, you guys have sticks up your asses..." Ted groaned out before turning back to Tanaka. "But yeah man, anyways you were unbelievable back there! I mean 'You're bullets are meaningless to the fists of justice'? I can't believe you made such a corny line so badass!"  
  
"Ah, it was a spur of the moment." Tanaka said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "But yeah, I am grateful I was here. I mean, those people I saved... all the praise and attention we're getting... My dojo's got so many new member applications it's unbelievable! All those kids who want to get off the street and be just like me..." Tanaka smiled and he looked down. "Without the Pax, none of this would've been possible..."  
  
"That was what I was hoping could happen." Everyone had turned to Melissa, who had just closed her comic book. She floated down and uncurled her legs, settling them down on the ground so she could stand at eye-level with the rest of them. "After all, I asked the government to choose each and every one of you."  
  
Now that was a shock. For all Christopher knew, the government had chosen most of them at random. He was only on because he was Melissa's handler/mentor when her father was not around and she was sent out on the field. Nora worried constantly because of that, both for his sake and Melissa's. His because he was sent out to even more dangerous situations, and Melissa because Nora saw her as a girl who was practically a prisoner both by her own power and the government's.  
  
"Huh?" Ted raised an eyebrow. "I though the government just chose us because we're all high-profile Heroes. I mean, I wasn't in the Top Ten or anything but I was pretty popular..."  
  
"And I thought he joined because the Government finally got some dirt on his sexist ass." Eve said as she thumbed at Question. The former vigilante responded with a faceless scowl of contempt.  
  
"No." Melissa shook her head. "I chose you all. Tanaka." Tanaka perked up. "You're crusade to clean the streets of your hometown and provide shelter to youth in desperate need of a positive role model showed that you had a noble heart who would only use this opportunity to further your cause." She then turned to Ted. "Ted Kord, you constantly pushed for environmentally-friendly technology that would better lives of all, regardless of financial status, by making everything cheap and affordable." Ted rubbed the back of his head as Melissa turned to Eve. "Eve Eden. You're profits from Futurebomb go directly to various charitable organizations that provide true relief to those in less fortunate countries, and you consistently shipped yourself off to those countries to try and personally protect those people despite the danger."  
  
"Hrm. As if they need another ego boost." Question muttered out.  
  
Melissa turned to him and said, "Question. You're crusade against violent militias, sex traffickers, and gangs have done tremendously in order to dismantle their organizations and reduce the crime rate." She then turned to Christopher. "And Mr. Smith. Teacher." Christopher shifted uncomfortably. Teacher, right. As if he taught her anything besides 'target the guys with guns first'. Melissa handled herself like an expert on the field. To the point where he asked himself why he'd even bother to show up. "You helped to teach me what it means to be a Hero on the field. While your handling of Villains requires work, you put your body through such torture to ensure that nobody innocent has to die."  
  
Melissa then turned to them all and did something rare: She showed a wide beaming smile while saying, "I had the government choose you all because you are good people who do such great things for not only this country, but for everyone. You are all great heroes who could do so much more with the right funding and my assistance." Melissa's smile turned soft as she said, "When I was young... I thought that the only way I could be a Hero was by helping other Heroes. Just like my Papa did." She then said in an excited voice, something still so rare considering how lucid she was. "But now, I can do so much more and help you do so much more as well. By working together... by helping others and going beyond what we did before... by becoming Plus Ultra, we can do more for everyone."  
  
Her smile was infectious, and despite everyone's nervousness to her expression-filled face and tone they smiled as well.  
  
Melissa then said in a tone filled with pure belief, "We can save the world!"  
  
"That's one hell of a speech Melissa!" Tanaka shouted with a grin, once again holding his glass. "To the Pax Americana!"  
  
"TO THE PAX!" Everyone, save for Question who grumbled his part.  
  
As everyone drank, Christopher looked at Melissa, who's previously beaming face was becoming withdrawn again. Likely the drugs taking hold once more.  
  
What the girl said, about saving the world... she truly meant it. _"She wants to help everyone. She wants to save everyone."_  
  
_"Just like the Symbol of Peace should..."_  
  
And the government wholeheartedly supported every one of Melissa's decisions, they abided by them because she would help to bring their country back to its rightful place.  
  
_"But she needs more influence. She needs to become..."_  
  
What happened before with the president freightened Christopher a bit. What if she kept thinking that? What if she decided to completely ignore the government and do her own thing?  
  
What if she decided that there was no need for them anymore?  
  
_"...No."_ Christopher shook his head. _"She wants to stay human. She wants to make everyone happy. Melissa wants to be just like All Might, and do so much more with her powers."_  
  
But there was only one way for her to do that, while also aiding the United States' own rise to the top.  
  
He could have done what he was asked solely for duty, but he would have had some doubts.  
  
No, now Christopher had faith. And that was all that was needed to quell his doubts.  
  
Christopher waited until the party was over, for Tanaka, Ted, and Eve to leave together saying they were going to crash at Ted's penthouse while Melissa and Question teleported away together. Then, he took out his burner cellphone and said two words to the person who answered the secure number he dialed.  
  
"I accept."

* * *

["Damn! Damn!"](https://youtu.be/Z9aS9bH8f9Q) Wolfram shouted, his face paling as he backed away. In front of him was Melissa Shield, better known as Atom Shield. His gun dropped to the floor and his knees shook in fear. The hostages of the gala stared at her with awe as she floated several feet from the ground, Melissa staring with a distinct lack of expression on her face  
  
"Stand down now, and you won't be hurt." Melissa stated, looking at the sack of atoms and particles before her. He was scared, freightened in fact.  
  
" _She was not supposed to be here."_ Melissa knew that was exactly what the Villain was thinking.  
  
Sometimes, she could read thoughts. They were slanted and jagged, going up and down with capitals and excalamations. Fluctuating in tone and volume at random intervals.  
  
_"She's supposed to be back in the Middle East!"_  
  
And for a moment, Melissa was. She could see and feel the sand beneath her toes, her arm raised as she turned another enemy fighter into glass with a permanently horrified expression on his face.  
  
She then could see the people of the country that were actually bowing to her, praying as if she were a goddess...  
  
"I want them to stop." She informed General Lane.  
  
"Like hell we are."  
  
Melissa blinked as she was back in I-Island, once again looking at the Villain Wolfram who had his hands clenched and his teeth gritting behind his iron mask.  
  
Below him wrapped in the island's security restraints was her Papa.  
  
A metal spike was jutting from the floor, a mere centemeter from the center of his forehead.  
  
"B-Boss..." One of his henchmen said fearfully, looking from Melissa to their boss. "Maybe we should..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Wolfram shouted in anger, looking defiantly at Melissa. "Maybe everyone else is scared of you, but I'm not!"  
  
"Let him go." Melissa said softly. "Let them all go. Please. It does not have to be this way."  
  
She should feel anger... the fact that it was not showing troubled her. No wait, yes she could feel it. It was dull and suppressed. Likely due to the drugs. Ah well, it was probably for the best. The hostages were freightened enough as it was.  
  
"Do you hear me!?" Wolfram shouted, ignoring her. His eyes were wide and angry, yet also completely freightened while shining back Melissa's light. "You're just a little brat who got lucky! A freak who should've been torn apart and stayed dead! You're not too special." A mad grin appeared on Wolfram's face. "You're just an autistic little shit who has more power than she deserves!"  
  
"If your issue is with me, so be it." Melissa motioned to the hostages. "Let them go. They are innocent people who are scared and do not deserve to..."  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" Spittle came out of Wolfram's mouth as he shouted, he then pointed to her Papa, who stared up at her with hope in his eyes. "You bring me what I want, or he dies!"  
  
Melissa narrowed his eyes. "Let. My. Papa. Go."  
  
If hair color could change in an instant, Wolfram's would be white. Especially with how much he was shaking.  
  
Hm. There was a thought.  
  
A slight chemical change later, and Wolfram's hair was white.  
  
Melissa blinked at her unintentional handiwork. "Oops."  
  
One of the restrained heroes snickered.  
  
Wolfram blinked once, twice...  
  
...Then screamed out, "KILL THEM ALL!"  
  
Wolfram thrust his arms forward, metal support beams coming out of the wall while racing to her. Melissa, who lived almost every moment simultaneously, watched as the metal spike drew closer to her Papa's head and the henchmen cocked their guns.  
  
"Enough of this." Melissa said as she raised her arm.  
  
In an instant, Wolfram's body exploded in a flash of light with his blood, organs, muscles, and bones exploding everywhere before being vaporized in an instant. Only Melissa could see this process. To everyone else, Wolfram had just turned into a simple puff of blue smoke.  
  
It was better this way.  
  
With the henchmen momentarily distracted, she turned to the hostages and stated, "We will be leaving now. Please remain calm."  
  
And with that, she and the hostages appeared outside. They were free of their restraints, and stood dazed and confused outside of the Pax Tower.  
  
She pressed her communicator on the collar of her costume and said, "The hostages are safe."  
  
" _Understood_." Peacemaker replied back, and then the communicator went silent.  
  
"Melissa..." Papa said, and Melissa looked around to see the hostages wandering around confused. Disorientation from the sudden change in place was affecting them. Some of them were even barfing.  
  
Melissa then realized that now was the time more than ever.  
  
It was time to be a hero.  
  
Suddenly, she did not feel lucid anymore. She began smiling as she lowered herself to the ground and ran to them. "Please do not worry." She urged them, rushing to a man who was on his keees and puking. In an instant, a small ceramic cup full of water appeared in her hand as she handed it to him. "I am sorry about this. Teleportation causes nausea, but I needed to get you all out. I didn't want any of you hurt, and yet I..."  
  
"It's fine!" The man said, giving her a hurt yet grateful smile. "T-Thank you so much Atom Shield! You saved my life!"  
  
She nodded and moved onto the next person. She gave them reassuring words and a friendly smile, checking on their health and giving them water or medicine if they needed it. Melissa gave the children small toys she willed to reality and soothed the freightened. She gave everyone blankets and Melissa only wished that she had more of herself to cover more ground.  
  
A thought for later.  
  
She kept hearing the same words.  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"I thought I was going to die..."  
  
"You beat that Villain in an second Atom! You're amazing!"  
  
"My Hero!"  
  
"That was almost as great as All Might's rescues!"  
  
Everyone of these comments, everyone giving the feelings of gratefulness and hope that Melissa could not predict and went beyond just chemicals rushing to the brain, filled Melissa with happiness. This was it. This was what her Uncle All Might had told her would happen.  
  
Each person she saved would be reassured by the smile on her face, and they too would get their own smile.  
  
They would move on from this day forward forever changed and doing something different, leading to their children being different, and so on and so forth...  
  
...She couldn't wait to see it!  
  
The paramedics and police then arrived, taking the hostages and giving Melissa a grateful smile as they moved on. Her Papa stared at them and then at her, seemingly in a daze.  
  
"Melissa..." Her Papa whispered, and she smiled.  
  
"I'm back home Papa." Melissa hugged him, and for once she felt warm when he hugged her back.  
  
" _ATTENTION EVERYONE!"_ Everyone looked up the the giant screen on the side of a building, and Melissa saw Ted Kord grinning while waving at the camera. " _We're currently restraining the Villains, but you're welcome to enjoy the show!"_  
  
They were all treated to a spectacular fight. Blue Beetle swinging from a rope to kick the villains while his blue insect-like exoskeleton ricocheted the bullets. Tiger punching a villain in the face while the afterimage of his arm nailed the same villain in the chest, stomach, and crotch. Question dodged the strike of a Villain with giant sword-like arms, smoke billowing from his coat which caused the villain to stumble woozily, allowing the former vigilante to uppercut him before the Villain fell to ground unconscious. Nightshade slipped out of the shadow of an upturned table, kicking an unsuspecting tall and lanky villain in the back. His long arms that displaced matter shot upward, missing Peacemaker who nailed him in the face with his batons.  
  
The other members of the Pax Americana did what they did best, and Melissa watched as the people of I-Island watched in awe.  
  
"Wow, would you look at that!"  
  
"They are just nailing them!"  
  
"I thought they were in the Middle East..."  
  
"The Pax are back, and they saved everyone!"  
  
"Look at Blue Beetle go!"  
  
"Nightshade is so hot!"  
  
"Still not hot on Tiger's costume, but he's a total badass!"  
  
"Question is so cool and mysterious! I wonder if he's single!"  
  
"Didn't know that you were into that kind of thing..."  
  
"Damn! Peacemaker is as brutal as ever!"  
  
"Ah, those creeps deserve it!"  
  
"GO PAX AMERICANA!"  
  
"PAX! PAX! PAX! PAX!" Everyone chanted out in glee, applauding and whistling as the Pax Americana fought the villains with smiles on their faces.  
  
As if on cue, Blue Beetle's flying 'Bug' burst out from the basement garage, flying over the heads of the former hostages and going up to the roof. It was fired up, the small crackling of assault rifles filling the night air and sparks of light bouncing off of it. Two rockets then shot out its underside and fired, creating a huge explosion on the roof. _"ENEMY ESCAPE VEHICLE NEUTRALIZED."_ It intoned, making everyone on the ground scream in even more delight.  
  
Melissa smiled while her Papa looked at her in happiness, holding her right hand. "I'm glad you're back. Melissa. You were just like Toshi, coming in and saving my hide in the nick of time."

* * *

["I'm glad I came to, Papa."](https://youtu.be/Us0DwGbQZmg)  
  
"Huh? The heck are you talking about Melissa?" Ted Kord asked curiously, spitting out the last of the bile in his mouth. "And warn us before you do that next time!"  
  
Melissa blinked in confusion, looking around as if realizing just where she was. "Oh. I'm sorry... I was in the future."  
  
Christopher threw up his hands as he stomped over to Melissa. "What the hell Melissa!? How could you just say that to the President!"  
  
To think that Melissa would say _that_ to the President. A single word that filled Christopher with equal awe, dread, and fear... then transport them all the way from their base in Jerusalem to... to...  
  
"Where the hell are we anyways!?" Christopher asked, looking around.  
  
"Oh... Pax Tower." Melissa said, blinking and regaining her sense of self. "I brought us here because we didn't need to be there anymore and could go home."  
  
"We weren't given permission!" Christopher shot back in anger.  
  
"Need your master's permission to take a piss too, Smith?" Question asked in a sardonic tone, and Christopher glared at the punk. The piece of shit who was in reality Vic Sage, who cheated good citizens out of their money by feeding them a steady line of conspiratory bullshit that he only half believed...  
  
"He was only requesting that I stay and maintain order." Melissa replied simply. "The people were free and happy. They didn't need our help anymore, so I thought it was best that we leave."  
  
Christopher grimaced as he looked around. "And you're all fine with this?"  
  
"Well..." Tiger, Tanaka, said while scratching the back of his head. "I mean, I'm cool with it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look." Nightshade took off her mask and stared at Christopher in the eyes, getting in between him and Tanaka. "I became a Hero to help people, to save lives and beat up villains while using money to help others too."  
  
"But we were..."  
  
"Glorified _soldiers_." Eve interrupted coldly. "I mean, Jesus Christ Smith, I never killed anyone until a week ago. You honestly expect me to feel pride in taking people's lives over and over again?"  
  
"You were serving your country!" Christopher countered, and Tiger shook his head.  
  
"No, no we were forced to take a mission that we only were comfortable in taking because she..." He thumbed over to Melissa, who was picking up a Batman comic from a nearby table. "...could handle most of the stuff. We did our parts when people were in trouble and we were there, but for the most part..." Tiger then just sighed. "Jesus, look. Their countries were freed from the terrorists and we did the whole 'Mission Accomplished' parade. Our mission was done, and we had every right to say no to the next one."  
  
"And I'm certainly not planning on sticking around just so that the US could wave its newly rediscovered balls around." Eve said bluntly before crossing her arms. "I'm glad we got out when we could."  
  
"Never felt comfortable in a battlefield." Question, in a rare moment of agreeing with his female teammate, said with a nod. "Too many bullets, not enough hiding places... prefer my natural environment."  
  
Ted sighed while scratching the back of his head. "Well, we coulda have stuck around for a few more photo shoots... but yeah, I wanted to go to."  
  
Christopher glared at them before sighing. He should've expected this. These men and women were not soldiers. They weren't committed to the cause, and while they risked their lives to defend the people they weren't fighting for something bigger than themselves.  
  
Not like him.  
  
But Melissa... He looked at her, and remembered her words. How he said that she left because the people were now free and happy.  
  
_"She wanted them to keep those smiles and not feel threatened..."_  
  
Christopher remembered the offer of the mission, the details of what needed to be done.  
  
Could he do it?  
  
Could he really do it, knowing that the fate of the United States and the world would forever be in Melissa's hands afterwards?  
  
In the hands of someone who would leave without any concern of what the President said?  
  
Then, a sound echoed out and Christopher's eyes narrowed. It was dulled, but he had spent enough time on the field to remember it.  
  
"Was that...?" Tiger began, and Melissa answered for him.

* * *

["Yes, it was a gunshot."](https://youtu.be/oOLjYz5VzZM)  
  
"Nah, babe of atomization. That was just some fireworks." President Flashman said, and Melissa realized that she was now in the past. Or would it be present to her? This got confusing sometimes.  
  
"Oh." Melissa said, and watched as Ted looked outside and gave a whistle.  
  
"Man, they are just going crazy out there..."  
  
"Well, we did just free the holy land." Tanaka said with a smirk. "That's enough reason to celebrate."  
  
"And the Holy Grail is returning to its hiding spot underneath the city..." Questioned muttered out with a tip of his hat.  
  
"Come on, that's just a myth." Eve muttered out with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Question scoffed. "Please. Everyone knows that Destro uncovered the Grail in the year 20XX. The documents..."  
  
"Were bullshit and 'discovered' by a man who wandered in the desert butt naked shouting about how God was a computer program with souls stored in servers." Eve replied, her voice gaining a smug edge to it. 'If you think that's a credible source, then you seriously have lost touch with reality."  
  
Melissa looked down and saw she was floating while sitting down, a comic in her lap about Janus the Everywhere Man traveling within the Bleed to a world where the human consciousness was bleeding into the physical world...  
  
She would have to read it backwards to make sure she understood what was going on.  
  
"You wanted to see us sir?" Christopher asked, and Flashman shot them a winning grin.  
  
"You betcha!" He gave them a thumbs up and said, "Look, the work you did in these lands was amazing! Spectacular and sensational! You did everything right and drove those thugs back into their little holes. Everyone's nice and happy. But..."  
  
"The Russians and Chinese probably aren't too enthusiastic about this mission." Question finished, and everyone looked at him. "You probably didn't even inform them or the other UN nations that you were doing this."  
  
Flashman waved a hand while giving them a toothy grin. "Aw shucks fella. Don't you know that when it's for a good cause, all is forgiven!" He then sighed. "But yeah. Those Chinese Rats and the Russian Roulette Spinners aren't taking kindly to this shindig." He then beamed at Melissa and said, "And that's where you come in, Damsel of Transmutation!"  
  
Melissa looked down at him and said, "You want me to stay and ward off the potential assault against our military."  
  
"That's right!" Flashman chuckled. "I mean, it would look bad if we turned tail and ran. But with you and the Pax standing firm, the people back home will..."  
  
"No." Melissa was a bit surprised when she said that, the ease of it all.  
  
The place went silent, and Flashman's grin now seemed frozen on his face.  
  
But the more she thought of it, the more she thought of those grateful faces on the people of the towns they liberated and the glimpses of what comes next (Or before?)... the easier it was to understand why she said that.  
  
She was a Hero. Not a Weapon.  
  
"Melissa..." Christopher said uneasily as she floated down to her feet.  
  
"Lets go home everyone." She declared smoothly. "I'm really missing Papa, and I'm sure you all want to see your families again."  
  
"C-Come on now Melissa. Sweetie. Honey." Flashman placed an uneasy right hand on her shoulder, his grin now looking especially forced. "I can't allow you to just..."  
  
Melissa said a single word that summed up her bafflement and exasperation with this man. Of all her beliefs on what she should and can do in the face of him.  
  
"Allow?"  
  
That seemed to knock the wind out of his sails, and Flashman let go of her shoulder while taking a step back. His face was pale and he lost his grin, his lip trembling in freight.  
  
Melissa nodded and thought of the Pax Tower, and in a flash of light they were...

* * *

[Standing in the ruins of a Scorpio stronghold,](https://youtu.be/6yae1GwbZAU) the rest of the Pax gone back to base and the soldiers sleeping in their temporary barracks. "Why are you telling me this?" Melissa asked Question, who looked up at her. At her white cut-out-of-reality form.  
  
Sometimes he wondered if that one conspiracy of how Plastique was just a government puppet used to produce the United States' personal goddess on a leash. But no, there were too much of a chance in it going wrong. Not enough evidence, and whatever evidence existed was simply the usual thing trailer trash cooked up to fuel their world narrative.  
  
Major Force on the other hand...  
  
Question sighed. "Because it involved All Might."  
  
That made Melissa blink and do something that Question didn't see her do often. She cocked her head in confusion. "It does?"  
  
Question sighed. "Yes, or at least he's the main driving force behind it."  
  
Finding out about Project David was easy. Most of the US Military thought he was a good dog on their leash, heeled by their blue-skinned glowing goddess. But they were wrong. Oh so wrong. As soon as a general wasn't looking, he had swiped a few files and looked through them.  
  
Needless to say, it put the Question on a new trail. Asking all the questions needed to find the answer...  
  
An answer that Melissa could hopefully provide.  
  
The fact Melissa was sometimes in the future wasn't exactly a secret. Sometimes she let out little hints in a confused ramble when she was especially lucid, and sometimes those statements lead to Question making a break in a case.  
  
Hopefully, she could provide answers.  
  
Melissa frowned as she looked down. Her lips pursed in thought...  
  
_"That's not good."_ Question thought anxiously.  
  
She then opened her eyes, bewildered. "I... I cannot see."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't see... parts of the future... present... whatever, they are missing." She then reached out. "I can see only snapshots, only snippets... the furthest one has me seeing Uncle Sam and then... nothing."  
  
That was certainly troubling. "Any reason why you can't see in the future? Something blocking it maybe?"  
  
Melissa's lips pursed. "Perhaps... Perhaps it's a large mass of Tachyons. Particles that travel backwards in time that obscure my vision..." She then stared down. "But why would there be such a mass? I don't understand..."  
  
Question placed his hand on his chin and hummed. _"Could this be purposefully done just so that their little goddess could not figure it out either?"_  
  
Troubling, but it also opened another opportunity.  
  
The things Melissa seemingly cared about could be counted on a hand: her father, her inventions, saving people, comic books, and All Might.  
  
And this most certainly had to do with the last one.  
  
"Then lets work together." Question said, causing Melissa to look back at him. "All Might could potentially be involved with something big. Something that has made sure you could not peer into the future to figure out. If we pool our efforts together, then maybe we can solve it."  
  
Melissa looked down, thought for a second that seemed to stretch on for hours for some reason...  
  
...and then nodded. "Alright." She said, looking at Question from head to toe. "But are you sure that this will help Uncle All Might?"  
  
Question was momentarily put off by the eagerness of her tone, but nodded. The moments when she showed actual emotion were still unnerving. "Yes. I'm sure of it."  
  
All Might, the Symbol of Peace, may be an object used by Magenta countries like the United States and Pluralistic Green countries like Japan to maintain the status quo, but he was honest. Nearly Turquoise in fact, and perhaps the only shot Japan or any other Green nations had in becoming Yellow. Taking that next step needed to become something more. To make everyone something better.  
  
If this was a plot in order to discredit him in some way, then Question would do everything in his power to find the truth and use the answer to tear this rotten complex of lies down.

* * *

["Are you sure about this, sir?"](https://youtu.be/VIBlupOidbM) Christopher asked General Samuel Lane as he flipped through the file the general had given him. Detailing everything about Project David. Of how Samuel Abraham's little rifle and bullet, of the scenario that would occur that produce the window... and how he would be the one to take the shot.  
  
"Absolutely son." Lane said grimly as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. "Melissa Shield, as you know, has far more power in her little pinky than All Might. At least that's what the eggheads say will happen once we reduce her dosage bit by bit. And considering Toshinori Yagi's decreasing strength and presence, which came from Abraham's reports on his work with David Shield, the changing of the guard must occur sooner or later. And we would prefer it happening very, very soon."  
  
Christopher bit his lip as he shut the file. "I understand sir, but you're talking about assassinating the Symbol of Peace. The mascot of our current generation."  
  
Lane sighed as he looked back at Christopher, his expression hard and his eyes even harder. "Smith, both you and I know that only a few years ago our country was the world's whipping boy." He took a sip of his burbon. "We lost the military might we once had when that prick Destro ravaged our country stirring up trouble in scared and confused folks, we sent out nukes up to space so that mad bastard All For One couldn't get to them, and we had to pull back all our soldiers from overseas to defend our home. So many good men and women died just so that we can hold onto our land during those dark ages." He then grimaced. "Now? Now the damn Mexicans and Chinese are calling the shots. Saying what we can or can't do, what we can trade and how we can talk. I mean for God's sake, Chinese is now a required language in grade school alongside Spanish!" He took another sip. "Only thing we had going for us was becoming the birthplace of Heroes, and then the damn Japanese had to take _that_ from us and do their usual shit by making a shinier, sleeker product that works ten times better."  
  
"Still..." Christopher muttered, looking away. He wasn't sure about this. How could he? But still, he understood what the general was saying (even if it had some racist bullshit in it). He could see it in people's faces. There was a loss of pride, a feeling of displacement and loss as if nobody knew what time or country they were even living in anymore.  
  
And that allowed for the election of President Flashman.  
  
"We're allying ourselves with All For One sir. The only reason we're getting an ideal scenario is because he's helping us to arrange it." Christopher pointed out. "Not to mention we're getting that material for the bullet from the local Yakuza. How can we trust them sir? They will stab us in the back the moment..."  
  
Lane scoffed. "You think we don't know that? All For One is bug shit crazy and obsessed with torturing All Might. As far as he's concerned, this mission is the perfect opportunity to tear everything he represents down in one fell swoop. As for the Yakuza, it helps their business and we paid them enough to not ask questions." Lane then stared at Christopher and said, "Besides, the moment either of them attack us Melissa will atomize them. Our boys have ran the numbers and even in a drugged state, All For One stands no chance against her.  
  
Christopher was silent for a second before muttering, "Was this all the president's idea?"  
  
"No, don't give him that much credit." Lane shook his head. He paused for a moment, then continued. "Look, you and I both know that Flashman is an idiotic piece of shit." Lane said coldly. "But if there's one thing he understands it's what the people want. The American people _want_ to be the big dogs even if the liberals and intellectuals don't want to admit it. They _want_ things to go back to the good old days. He _acknowledged_ those people when it seemed like the world was about to throw them into the wastebasket of history. It's how he was able to feed them the line of bullshit necessary to get into the Oval Office. And he understands that a being as powerful as Melissa Shield _must_ become the Symbol of Peace in order for that to happen. Once she's seen as that... nobody will ever question the United States of America's place in the world again."  
  
Christopher looked down. "But why me sir? Surely another soldier could..."  
  
Lane set the burbon down and placed his right hand on Christopher's shoulder. "Because she trusts you son. Melissa Shield, should she discover this (And god help us if she does, despite our precautions) she will never suspect you." Lane stared squarely in the Peacemaker's eyes. "You, I, a few trusted men, and Samuel Abraham are the only ones who know of this. Abraham is a sack of self-centered shit, and we'll have to silence him afterwards. But once you do this dirty work, me and my boys will burn all evidence and do what needs to be done to silence ourselves." Christopher stared at him in shock, and Lane sighed. "We are soldiers boy. It is our duty to do what is necessary for the sake of this country."  
  
Christopher bit his lip.  
  
That's just what his father's ghost had said to him.  
  
But Nora... if he did this, she would be all alone. All alone to fend for herself in a world that would potentially remember her husband as the prick that killed the Symbol of Peace.  
  
Not to mention Melissa's state half of the time...  
  
"I need to think this through." Christopher muttered out, and Lane nodded as if expecting this. He handed Christopher a small push phone.  
  
"Just give me a call within a week whether or not you accept. But remember son, the future of this country rests on your decision."  
  
As Christopher walked out of the tent, he stared at the phone. It felt cold and heavy, like a lump of pure lead.  
  
So this was the weight of a decision that could change history.  
  
_"God help us all."_

* * *

["Hrm."](https://youtu.be/61zQaNIMD3A) Question muttered out as he massaged his face, feeling the unfamiliar material smooth over Vic Sage's features. He blinked several times before he could see his surroundings. They were in a massive room filled with inventions of various shapes and sizes, scientists running around discussing amongst themselves. In front of him was Melissa, staring blankly at him.  
  
"Is it comfortable Question?"  
  
"It'll take some time getting used to." Question muttered out as several icons appeared in his field of vision. Commands such as 'x-ray', 'sonar', and 'thermal signature'. "And these?"  
  
"Your mask will now allow you to see through several different selections should the situation require it." Melissa then pointed to Question's belt. "With your mask, you will also be able to choose what gas your belt emits. It can be regular smoke or a chemical that makes the body register it is time to sleep. You can ask us to add more selections, but you'll have tto explain the purpose and avoid all lethal options."  
  
"Hrm." Question muttered as he straightened his coat. His other 'teammates' were currently marveling their 'upgrades'. Tiger got a mask that allowed him to see 360 degrees around himself should he choose to do so, Nightshade received a gauntlet that launched miniature tarps that unfurled, which would give her the shadows necessary to use her Quirk in a tight situation. Peacemaker's drones were now able to fit into the Hero's belt, and with the press of a button could turn from the size of an altoid tin to a twelve foot flying dealer of death.  
  
And as for the Blue Beetle...  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Beetle shouted in glee. "You're giving me this!?"  
  
It was a massive beetle-shaped monstrosity colored blue with yellow windows for eyes. Inside were five seats, though the first two seats in the front had the controls in front of them.  
  
"It is originally based on your designs." Melissa supplied with a nod. "This vehicle was designed to fly up to eighty thousand feet at a maximum speed of Mach seven. It is also able to submerge up to twenty nine thousand feet, and maintain an air supply up to fourty eight hours."  
  
"It's like getting my first car all over again..." Ted sniffed out, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Don't forget you'll have to clear all your flight plans with the government Kord." Christopher reminded while Ted continued to cry in happiness.  
  
"New gear, costumes, and our own ride..." Eve gave an impressed whistle. "You've went all out Atom."  
  
"You can call me Melissa. We're teammates after all." Melissa informed them as she began floating to a group of scientists talking animatedly amongst themselves while bringing a box-like structure with a funnel on top. "And you should thank Papa. He designed your gear while I only fine-tuned it."  
  
_"Still refers to her father by that childish term."_ Question thought to himself grimly. _"That and her insistence of comics as reading material means a possibly locked mental stage. A woman-child with the power of a god... scary thought."_  
  
Question didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be on I-Island with a woman who peddled pig musk, a government thug, an idealistic buffoon who happened to know Kung-Fu, and Melissa Shield. He had a nice thing going with Ted handling the gangs of that holdover from the past Mr. Crabb and that psychotic freak of a woman Flame.  
  
But then Melissa Shield appeared before them and said that they were to join the Military Industrial Complex as part of a government-sponsored team, and no was not an answer.  
  
She also said she knew who Question was and so did the government.  
  
Rather than flush years of effort and work down the drain, Question played along for the sole condition that he operated alone as he saw fit when not 'on duty'.  
  
_"Don't like this. Feels like they are trying to buy us off..."_ Question thought glumly to himself while shifting uncomfortably. For now the government was leaving them alone, probably wanting them to adjust for one another before sending them on a mission in the US' interest. Ted seemed to bask in his status as the government's Red bitch, but Question knew that his comrade was smarter than that. He would keep secrets to himself and not reveal his hand in case something went down...  
  
"Hey... um... Melissa." Tiger said nervously, pointing to the device that Melissa was talking to the scientists about. "What's that? Some new gear for us?"  
  
Melissa blinked and looked at them. "No. It is a matter converter, able to turn trash into bio-degradable clothing material for a fraction of the cost." The scientists beamed with pride, but Melissa did not mirror them. "There is still numerous amounts of trash and pollution in the ocean. I-Island will work closely with the nations of the world to clean it up using devices like these. At least as soon as I make my improvements..."  
  
"You sure seem to be busy." Christopher said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, this is not that difficult." Melissa said with a shake of her head. "This will take only another day or two. After that, I will need to work with Papa to make a device that will allow us to repair the hole in our ozone. That will take a bit longer." Melissa looked over them all, every one of them staring at her with shock. "Before I returned, such issues were deemed too difficult to handle. Not enough time, not enough funding, not enough raw materials... but with my powers, such issues are a thing of the past. I-Island will be working now not only to help Heroes, but to help the world cure itself of its ills."  
  
The others began muttering to themselves, mostly enthusiastically, but Question merely looked down in thought.  
  
Ever since Melissa Shield had appeared with her powers, there had been speculation as to how the world would change. Just what would the young girl turned practical goddess do with her newfound powers?  
  
Apparently, that was make numerous electric cars and give them out practically for free, turning the remaining cars into modern art sculptures or gut them and encourage coral growth by dumping them into the ocean.  
  
Right now, Melissa's main concern seemed to be environmental issues. Cleaning up the ocean and eliminating pollution was top priority for now... but just how long would it take for Melissa to turn those electric cars to flying cars? How long before Melissa decided the rainforests needed to come back and she did so? What if she made new rivers in order to bring water to countries without a reliable water source?  
  
Just how quickly would it take for the world to become something unrecognizable?  
  
_"One thing at a time."_ Question thought to himself as he looked at a diving suit that supposedly could go down further than Ted's beetle. _"One thing at a time..."_  
  
Still, was it any surprise that people were nervous about the woman who could do anything?

* * *

"I hate this costume." Tiger muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Who was the idiot that thought this up and decided it was appropriate?"  
  
"Suck it up Tiger." Christopher responded briskly as they stood in the back of the stage, hidden behind the blue curtain as President Flashman droned on. "You're the one who requested an overhaul of your costume."  
  
"Come on Peacemaker! I mean look at it!" Tiger motioned to himself as he pointed at the red dot at the center of his chest and the one at the center of his mask. "I look like a walking stereotype! I'm from Scranton, Pennsylvania for Christ's sake! I've never set foot in Japan even once! But oh, I guess the guy of Japanese descent who knows Kung-fu needs to have a costume that goes 'Look at me! I'm the embodiment of Japanese...!"  
  
"Better than your last costume, when you dressed like Bruce Lee and used a tiger rug for a cape." Question muttered out, causing Blue Beetle to snicker. Tiger responded by giving the former Vigilante the finger.  
  
Christopher sighed. This was going to become a headache. This was supposed to be their shining moment, their unveiling to the world. An embodiment of America's newfound optimism and strength. They had a duty to work together as a team and the country's symbol of hero society.  
  
Yet the members seemed to act like a gaggle of immature brats.  
  
_"Just think about Nora and calm down."_ Christopher thought to himself with a sigh.  
  
"Will you all stop it? You're acting like children." Nightshade growled out before looking around. "Say, where's Atom Shield?"  
  
"She'll be here." Christopher assured her. "She wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
Would she though? What if she was busy reading comics back at her home, or sitting around lost in the past or future or whatever...  
  
Melissa had that problem several times when they were on the field, or at least in the free time between missions. It made Christopher worry both for her sake and for his.  
  
"[Now then, with all that out of the way... Lets get this shindig started!" ](https://youtu.be/Tz8mUmyDqfY)President Flashman shouted from the speakers.  
  
"That's our cue. Showtime." Nightshade muttered as the curtain raised, revealing the massive crowd gathered before the stage all decked in red, white, and blue. Flashman was behind his podium, grinning like a salesman as he motioned them to come forward. Christopher stood just ahead of the podium, standing straight while Nightshade and Tiger went to his left and Beetle as well as Question stood to his right.  
  
"Now I promised all ya folks that I would help get America back on its feet." Flashman said, his voice booming at the silent crowd. "And your president keeps his promises! Hang onto your hats True Believers, because I present you the face of America! Tremendous Titans of Heroism who will work tirelessly to protect our values, who will do what it takes to save all your lives while giving the Heroes of Japan a run for their money!" He motioned to them all. "The mysterious Question! The bombastic Blue Beetle! The dynamic Peacemaker! The tenacious Tiger! The lovely Nightshade!" He then motioned up. "All of them led by the one and only ATOM SHIELD!"  
  
Everyone looked up and gasped, and Christopher craned his head to see Melissa floating in the air looking behind them.  
  
Christopher gaped when he saw why.  
  
Behind them, being built with steel beams and liquified concrete that seemed to solidify when it made contact, was a massive skyscraper in the making. Floor after floor was being built, wiring and insulation being done in record time. What would have taken years was being done in moments.  
  
"This isn't a hoax or an imaginary story folks!" Flashman said proudly. "That right there is the Pax Tower! Home to America's primary team of Superheroes." With a flourish, he raised his arms and gave the peace sign. "THE PAX AMERICANA!"  
  
Melissa seemed to turn her head, as if she were looking at something...

* * *

[...And Toshinori Yagi](https://youtu.be/2GvBbbYcD8o) blinked as his friend's daughter, who was Toshinori's own godchild, seemed to stare at the sky blankly. She did not blink, and if what he could gather Melissa no longer even _needed_ to do that anymore[ _._](https://youtu.be/oEHzW9rqcH8)She wore a full body blue suit with a black color _,_ thankfully allowing the material to be dark enough to contrast with the rest of her body. __"__ How long has she been like this David? _"_  
  
"For an entire day." David admitted while looking down. "We've... been keeping our distance and monitoring her. She made her own clothes you know? Dilustel: a radiation-absorbing meta-material. She barely understands what's around her, and yet she made her own clothes to make sure none of us get... get..." His hands covered his face. "Jesus Toshi, I don't know what to do..."  
  
"You mean you've left her alone for an entire day!?" Toshinori asked, shocked and hurt. "You left your own daughter...!?"  
  
"I don't know what to do Toshi!" David lowered his hands, showing his tear-streaked face. "Everything is moving so fast! I mean, my daughter had _died_ and she just comes back before the military takes her away for tests! Having her dismantle tanks and missles with a thought... she drugged herself, you know that!? Jesus Christ, Toshi my own daughter made herself a drug cocktail by _thinking_ the necessary chemical makeup to slow and suppress her own thoughts! She said it was to shut up the visions and the sights and..."  
  
"David, slow down. Calm down." Toshinori kneeled down and placed his hand on David's shoulder "Please, I didn't mean to shout at you like that."  
  
"Please Toshi, I'm scared... God forgive me I'm scared of my own daughter, both for her and for myself." David sobbed out. "I-I think she's suffering a nervous breakdown. Or something close to it. She... she just left the base yesterday and came here. To her childhood park. From what we could tell, people began clambering around her and she was got nervous. She wanted to be alone, and the drugs were wearing off and then..."  
  
David motioned to the surrounding area. To the crash cars that had made contact with each other, posts, and buildings.  
  
But more specifically, to the statues.  
  
Statues of men, women, and children. There were even some statues of dogs among them, and little destroyed statues of birds littered the ground. Some looked as if they were in the middle of playing within a jungle gym while other in the middle of a walk or jog. Only a cluster of them seemed to be recoiling, as if realizing what was happening with horror written on his face.  
  
David's assistant Sam looked down. "Melissa... she could destroy America's enemies with a _thought._ We've got no idea how to handle this."  
  
"Please Toshi, help her." David croaked out hoarsely. "Y-You need to save her. She's hurting, and she loves and looks up to you. If anyone can help her, it has to be you."  
  
Toshinori Yagi, All Might, nodded firmly. "Of course. Do not worry David." He smiled and grinned brightly. "For I am here!" with a flourish of his cape, Toshinori Yagi moved towards the sitting Melissa.  
  
Towards a being who could end his status as the Symbol of Peace with a stray thought.  
  
He then stood before Melissa, his hands on his hips before giving a little salute. "Hello Melissa! My, you have grown since I last saw you!"  
  
A moment passed, and then Melissa blinked. She looked at him and said, "Oh. Uncle Might... Hello. I was just with my team and..." she then looked around slowly, her lip quavering. "Oh. This is... the past. Or the present. I... I didn't mean to."  
  
"I know Melissa." Toshinori sat besides Melissa to her right, staring at the fountain that seemed to fascinate the woman. "It's been hard for you hasn't it."  
  
"It has." Melissa continued to stare out. "Did you know time is simultaneous Uncle Might? I just learned it is." All Might's face remained firm, but underneath he could feel the horror at the concept. "I can see things in the future. It's like I'm there too. I'm in front of a crowd with other Heroes... and at the same time, I'm appearing in front of Papa for the first time after the accident." Tears began forming in her eyes, but she remained emotionless in terms of static. "I keep going back and forth, it's like I'm seeing things in reverse and experiencing them in the future before reaching now." Those tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I can even see other worlds. In a lot of them I don't exist, but in most of them a green-haired boy does. He's supposed to be your successor..."  
  
Toshinori sucked in his breath unintentionally and widened. _"She knows?"_ No, that does make sense. If what she was saying was true, either he tells her sometime in the future or she learned of it from one of the other worlds. _"God, that's a freightening thought..."_ But the boy she was describing... it didn't sound like Mirio. Who was this boy?  
  
"He doesn't exist here. I wish he did, because I want to see him. We get along really well, and he saved Papa with you." Melissa continued, snapping Toshinori out of his thoughts. "In one world, he's not your successor and flies with a symbol of hope on his chest. In another, the flying man is not that boy and he fights a bald man filled with hate and envy. In another world, he swings a sword that you're in while in another he's a phantom thief that steals the hearts of the corrupted. And... and..." Melissa's lips trembled, and the tears flowed even more. "I-I killed them all didn't I? I-I just wanted to be alone so I could sort everything out and..."  
  
Toshinori did the only thing he could think of.  
  
He hugged Melissa Shield, and Melissa sobbed onto his chest. All Might saw the scientists rushing to him, and he raised a hand to stop them.  
  
"What's happening to me Uncle?" Melissa choked out, her eyes wide and shaking. "When does this wear off? W-When can I go back to normal and go home? I don't understand. I don't want this. I want to go back to normal..."  
  
"Melissa..." Toshinori released his grip on her gently, and she stared at him. "I don't think you can. I wish I could say otherwise, but I'm not so sure..."  
  
Melissa looked down slowly wiping the tears from her eyes. "I need a higher dosage... I-It's becoming harder to care Uncle. I-I know that you're losing your powers and dying, and... and I feel _empty._ I don't want this Uncle..."  
  
"Melissa, please stay with me." Melissa looked back at him, and he gave her a sad smile. "I can't understand what you're going through. What you're saying... it's hard to wrap my head around." He gave a sigh. "To be honest, I don't think even I could live like that."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"[But you are right now. And you have the chance to beat what this experience is trying to do to you." ](https://youtu.be/3wNQHnEXBLs)He placed his hand on her head and patted it. "I seem to remember a little girl who decided to not let the fact she was Quirkless stop her from becoming the Hero of Heroes like her father is!"  
  
"I remember..." Melissa smiled just a bit... but smile was a bit strong for a word. It was like she was trying to give the illusion of a smile, but her happiness from the experience had been sucked out completely and she was only acting the part for his benefit.  
  
"Well, now you can do so much more." Toshinori grinned as he said, "I heard only a bit of what you can do from your father and the others, and it's pretty unbelievable! You have the potential to change the world Melissa, change it and save people just like I do..."  
  
"But Uncle... I-I don't know if I can see the point anymore." Melissa said sadly, but Toshinori shook his head.  
  
"Nonsense Melissa!" He rubbed his chin. "You said that you experience all time at the same time right?"  
  
She frowned. "Yes..."  
  
"And part of the reason why you are beginning to lose care is because your only seeing humans as a pack of atoms or something right?" When Melissa gave a nod, Toshinori smiled. "Then there you go!" He stood up and grinned while shouting, "Melissa, being a Hero to help others is only part of why we do this! We do this because of how we make those we save feel!" He pointed to his smile and said, "I work tirelessly in order to make a world where people can have a smile on their face! And they, in turn, can do the same for their fellow man! I can only imagine how they feel afterwards, imagine all the stories they will act out that I can never predict!"  
  
"Stories..." Melissa muttered to herself, looking forward with wide eyes.  
  
"I cannot predict how my acts will shape their future, how they will pass on the experience to the children they may or may not have. How their smiles might even save those future generations!" He gave a smile and a thumbs up to Melissa. "That is why I work tirelessly as the Symbol of Peace! That's why I have a smile and say at the top of my lungs, 'DO NOT WORRY! FOR..."  
  
"...I am here." Melissa breathed out, and slowly she lifted her head with a smile on her face. A real smile for once. "How couldn't I see it before? The randomness of it all, the miracle...Thousands of sperm cells attempt to reach the egg, and the one that made it birthed you ancestor who then continued on to somehow make you. And not only that, but your experiences shaped everything about you and..." Tears then began streaming from Melissa's eyes as she croaked out, "Uncle... I-I want to be a Hero..."  
  
Toshinori smiled as he hugged her again. "And you'll become a great one Melissa. I'm sure of it."  
  
She returned the hug just as David and his companions rushed over to them.  
  
While the way she put it wasn't exactly how Toshinori would, he could not help but feel elated. Elated that he brought a smile to her face, this young and terrified girl who was just at the brink of despair and helplessness.  
  
_"And I'll try to stay as long as necessary Melissa."_ Toshinori thought to himself with a smile as David hugged his daughter, crying as well. _"That way you can smile on your own."_  
  
That was a promise.

* * *

["I still can't believe she's alive."](https://youtu.be/VIBlupOidbM) Christopher muttered to himself as he looked over the videos. Of Melissa Shield, who was now mysteriously _not_ dead and now completely blue, stare at advancing missiles. The missles then dissassembled mid-air and the heads turned into solid gold, which fell helplessly to the ground while the missle parts continued to float in the air. In another, Melissa was staring at a bunny in a cage before an identical bunny just _appeared_ in thin air with the cage around the previous one disappearing, the two creatures now cuddling against one another. _"Jesus, but what did she become...?"_  
  
The scientist next to him, Alec Rois if Christopher remembered right, paused the video and nodded grimly. "We can't believe this either. The possibility of this happening... it's one in a _trillion_ if not more. Apparently her consciousness continued to _exist_ thanks to the radiation and... and put her body back together bit by bit."  
  
Christopher clenched his fists as he looked at the video.  
  
Melissa Shield... the girl who died to save those scientists months ago. While he was dicking around trying to be careful, to not get shot, she acted like a real hero. She put herself in danger to save lives, and paid the ultimate price for it.  
  
_"And I could do nothing except watch her die..."_  
  
The fact that his Quirk could not pick up her psychic echo just made it worse. Christopher's Quirk always allowed him to see everyone who he had killed, anyone who he felt responsible for because he didn't try hard enough.  
  
It's why he could see his father, who wouldn't have died if Christopher had just been home...  
  
_"Chris... you shouldn't kill yourself over this." Nora whispered to him, hugging him as he slumped on the couch with his mask on the table across from them. "She died because she wanted to save those people. She would never blame you for what happened. Do not punish yourself..."_  
  
But he couldn't help it.  
  
_"I should've been tougher. I should have been harder. I shouldn't have been afraid to crack heads and take bullets."_  
  
_"Look where being soft got me. It took a young girl's life away, stole it from her and her father."_  
  
_"It was all your fault."_  
  
Those were the thoughts that haunted Christopher for nights on end.  
  
"You're going to make her a Hero, aren't you?" Christopher asked General Lane, who nodded.  
  
"President's idea. Got to show off the brand new toy who puts All Might to shame and will make All For One shit himself." Lane nodded to Alec, who pressed the remote. "Only one problem."  
  
Christopher then watched in horror as the bunnies then floated in the air as Melissa stared up at them with an expressionless mask. Then, the bunnies' skin came off as did their muscles and nervous system. Each being their own seperate layer just suspended in mid air with the skeletons staring blankly at Melissa. Then, realization and horror dawned on Melissa's face as if waking from a haze. The corpses returned to their previous states and went back on the table, but motionless. Melissa then put her hands to her face and began to sob before the video went black.  
  
"She's off her fucking rocker." Lane finished grimly. "So we can't exactly roll out the red carpet just yet."  
  
"Y-You have to understand..." Alec stammered out, pointing to the monitor. "This state of being that we are calling ‘Quantum Senses’ allows her to, apparently, view time _simultaneously_ if we take what she told us into account. Not only that, but also different planes of existence and multiple dimensions. The fabric of reality is practically play dough to Melissa Shield. She can see, hear, and touch things we could only _dream_ of..." Alec then sighed, looking at Melissa's picture longingly. "Just imagine what it would be to be in her state for just a _minute..._ "  
  
"I know I sure as shit wouldn't." Lane glanced at another sheet of paper, containing some sort of chemical formula. "What you saw in those videos were a fraction of what she could do. _And_ she's drugged out of her blue little head. Something she did specifically to not get lost in her own head as often, but it's not exactly a perfect solution." He then looked at Christopher grimly. "You hear about that report about Sakal Park?"  
  
Christopher bit his lip and looked to the side. "She did it, didn't she?"  
  
Alec nodded glumly.  
  
"Two hundred human lives lost in the blink of an eye." Lane looked down as he continued. "We were at least able to keep her involvement out of the hands of those damn Yellowjackets."  
  
Christopher glowered at that. The Sons of Yellowjacket... supposedly followers of one of the first seven Heroes that formed the first official super-team in Rhode Island. But in reality they were nothing more than a group of young men and women shifting from cause to cause without believing or wholeheartedly devoting themselves to one.  
  
Just last week they wouldn't stop riding the media touting Peacemaker's brutality to Villains. Dragging his name through the mud and acting like they knew best. It may be true that he had been pushing things too hard since the Melissa Shield incident, but he learned his lesson back then and had no intention of changing things for the likes of them.  
  
"Thank god nobody knows..." Christopher muttered to himself, and he could not stop himself from shaking.  
  
Two hundred people, and just the ones that were officially counted, turned to stone from Melissa's breakdown.  
  
All that power at the fingertips of such a girl...  
  
"And you want her... to be my sidekick?" Christopher asked, and Lane nodded.  
  
"Yes. Her father and his colleagues are going to try something that might help to make her mentally stable." Lane then pointed to Christopher. "Should that work, you will show her the ropes. Teach her what it means to serve her country and use those powers in a way that will make her more... accepted by the public."  
  
"It will be dangerous." Alec agreed with a nod. "But we believe it will bring her mental state to more... acceptable levels."  
  
Christopher bit his lip. On one hand, this was his chance to redeem himself while also serving his country. Serving them and helping them train what will perhaps be their greatest Hero. On the other hand, he was going to be side by side with a being that was practically a goddess.  
  
But maybe, just maybe, she could become something... more.  
  
"Then lets hope her father is able to help her." Christopher muttered out and Lane nodded in agreement.  
  
"If he doesn't... God help us all.

* * *

"[Jesus](https://youtu.be/z5-DObCnk4o) Question!" Ted shouted as his exoskeleton retracted into the bone-like growth on his back, a smooth metal-like blue bulge that stuck out from his spine. It was so big that Ted had to cut a hole cut to let it out, and to be sure that his Quirk didn't shred his costume.  
  
Question ignored him as he slammed his heel in the filth-peddler. Tearing his cheek and making him spit out his teeth. "Don't tell me you feel sympathy for him."  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I think there's a special place in hell for guys like that." Ted sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "But I'm a professional Hero man and I cover for you. Stuff like this isn't exactly good for either of our images."  
  
"Hrm." Question reached into his coat pocket and took out a small card, blank on one side and with a question mark on the back. His personal calling card. "What do you think about this? 'What do you call a dealer of children who cries like a child?'. I think it's good."  
  
"Maybe workshop it a bit. And don't just ignore me!" Ted kneeled down by the filth and began applying some first aid. Just enough so the piece of filth wouldn't bleed out. "The last thing that needs to go on my record is a guy dying.'  
  
"You should have never gone legit." Question muttered out as he threw the card on the filth, who was still yellow. Ted's color changed to a green-yellow, showing his own annoyance. "Restricts you far too much."  
  
"Yeah, well I have a company and career to think about. Besides, old man Dan vouched for me." Ted wiped his hands and followed Question out of the den of filth, the broken and bleeding bodies littering the floor. Outside the front, sirens rang as the police helped the young victims. Boys and girls as young as seven being taken in by the paramedics and police to be cycled through psychiatrists and then go through foster home to foster home. All of them were beige, even the oldest who was thirteen. Their experiences bringing them to the point of infancy.  
  
Even in a world of Heroes, sick things like this was why someone needed to ask the right questions.  
  
It's why Vic Sage found his true face.  
  
They left through the back, Ted obviously not in the mood to interact with the adoring public he usually basked in. "Dan Garrett was a government thug who happened to kill the right people in a mask. The only reason he even gave you a recommendation and his identity is because you bothered to spend time with him now that he's an old man rotting away in a home."  
  
"He's a nice guy once you get to know him." Ted said, slightly uncomfortable about the subject.  
  
Question simply scoffed and said, "Anyone who willingly kills and defends a Magenta society without seeking to improve it, or himself, in any way doesn't deserve my respect."  
  
"And another thing, you do know Integral Theory is bullshit right? It was disproven years ago, and you look nuts by trying to make it a thing again."  
  
Question was silent for a minute before he shrugged. "It helps to make the world make sense."  
  
He learned about Integral Theory back in college, still angry about the injustices of the world and the hypocrisies about the people that lived in his society. His Quirk allowed him to see what people really meant behind their smiling faces, to see how they feel behind their smooth words. The fact that he found an ideology that aligned with how he viewed the world was a godsend.  
  
It sure beat the hell out of objectivism.  
  
They stepped out from behind the house and walked down the docks. Just a bit before they reached the warehouse that contained the secret passage into Kord Tower.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Ted then stopped and his eyes widened as he looked to the side. "Holy shit..."  
  
Question followed his gaze and saw he was looking into a pier worker's open booth, the TV on and the worker staring in mute horror at the screen.  
  
It was easy to see why.  
  
A grainy video was showing someone shooting a video of a young black-haired woman licking her ice cream, the frozen treat melting as her pink snake-like tongue flecked out, she turned and gasped in horror. The camera-holder turned around and captured a wave of pure blue energy pass through the trees and hit the camera. The picture went grainy for a second before it turned back on. It was now at the ground, its lens cracked and looking back at the camera-holder, now revealed to be a woman, and the ice cream girl.  
  
They were now statues, the former camera-holder's hand still open as if she were holding the camera still and the other girl still gripping her ice cream, the treat now melting and staining her cold grey hand. Behind them were other statues that were people just a few seconds ago.  
  
Question focused his ears and heard parts of the audio.  
  
_"These images were recovered from Sakal Park... Jersey Governor's office could provide no information... the federal government has not responded to... Possible wide-scale terrorist or Villain attack..."_  
  
"What the hell was that?" Ted whispered out, and after a moment Question found his voice.  
  
"Whatever it is... it's probably going to change things."  
  
For better or for worse.

* * *

[David](https://youtu.be/lUA6z4UiS6s) struggled against the security guard restraining him shouting, "Let me through! Goddamnit let me through!" He reached out to Utpau Base, its windows boarded up and surrounded by a fence with signs that declared 'KEEP OUT'.  
  
"I'm sorry sir!" The soldier shouted back, his face only slightly grimacing from the fumes of alcohol coming from David. "I cannot let you through! This area is restricted due to the U-235 incident!"  
  
"My daughter died in there you heartless bastard!" David screamed out, tears streaming from his face. "Let me go in there and see her again!"  
  
"Sir! I have my orders!" The soldier screamed out, and in a heave David fell to the ground on his ass. "You have my sympathy, but you cannot get through!"  
  
David wiped his mouth and looked at the bottle in his hand. He saw his reflection. An unshaven disheaveled mess that made it look like he barely got any sleep.  
  
When his wife died, the only thing that prevented David from falling apart was Melissa. The fact that she needed him, and that he could not selfishly collapse because of his own sadness.  
  
But now... _"Now Melissa is gone... And I couldn't even fucking bury her!"_  
  
Oh sure there was a token funeral, but there was no body to bury. It was the most televised event of the nation, Melissa Shield the Quirkless Hero. The girl who sacrificed her life so that others could live and didn't show fear in the face of death. All of America's Heroes attended, and Toshinori himself came and gave a somber eulogy. David just broke down and had to be hugged by his best friend and led away.  
  
_"You have to heal David. You have to stay strong for her sake. That's all you can do for her."_  
  
David stared at the bottle, snarled, and threw it over the fence. "Fuckin' bastards!"  
  
The soldiers seemed to allow that to happen, but those glares warned David he wouldn't get another freebie.  
  
David wiped his mouth and began to shuffle away.  
  
How could he stay strong when the daughter he struggled for, who he loved and cherished, was gone?  
  
Sure he had his work, assisting Toshi and trying to reverse what happened to him. But he worked that hard because not only was Toshinori his friend, but he helped to make the safe future that Melissa would live in.  
  
And now she was gone...  
  
"Jesus... that was just sad..." He heard one of the soldiers mutter.  
  
"Yeah, my heart's bleedin' right here." His companion muttered, the familiar sound of a hand trying to ignite a lighter. "Right now I'm worried about my mental health. I saw the ghost man."  
  
"C-Come on..." the first one whispered. "I-It's nothing... just a..."  
  
"Fuck you man. I know what I saw. It was like out of a horror movie... a muscled skeleton screamin' it's lungs out and glowing blue. I'm transferring as soon as I can man. I can't deal with this shit..."  
  
Why was he even listening to them? They didn't care about Melissa... they didn't give a shit when they had their "ghost" to worry about.  
  
David began crying as he shuffled away, wishing... praying for a sign.  
  
Something, anything that let him know Melissa wanted him to...  
  
David then felt the air vibrate and he blinked. "What...?" David looked at his watch and saw the hands vibrate while blue electricity flickered between them.  
  
He felt the air rush from behind him and looked around.  
  
Reality before the gate seemed to twist and bend, as if squeezing out something. It expanded like a stress ball before something blue glowed in the disruption. The guards shouted and pointed their rifles at it as blue sparks of energy went everywhere.  
  
And then there was a flash of blueish-white light.  
  
The light of the U-235 radiation.  
  
_"This is it. You've lost your mind."_ David thought to himself. _"You're going to be laughing and drooling in an insane asylum. Only Toshi's going to be visiting you. This is it. Melissa's death finally made me crack.."_  
  
But instead of almost feeling whatever sanity he had snap, the light cleared and a figure floated ten feet from the ground.  
  
It was a naked young woman with glowing light blue skin, her hair long and wavy but a much paler shade of blue which matched her eyes. Said eyes were near white but had a hint of blue, and her irises were a dark blue to help seperate them from the rest of her body. Her arms were outstretched and her right foot was in front of her left, looking like a crucified Jesus from within a church somewhere.  
  
David stood straight up, and looked at the woman in awe and disbelief. Realization dawned on him as he scanned her features, every inch of her body. He recognized her and whispered, "Melissa?"  
  
She looked at him and said in a voice devoid of emotion that seemed to echo for miles around. "Papa. Please help me. I'm scared."

* * *

[Melissa Shield was terrified.](https://youtu.be/J0RKpmjjpLQ)  
  
Utpau Base was supposed to be the most secure government facility in Nevada, home of the gear that the United States of America designed specifically for its government-backed Heroes, Heroes who were closer to soldiers than her honorary uncle, All Might, was or any of the Japanese Heroes were.  
  
_"This was supposed to be a quick trip..."_ Melissa thought grimly to herself as the villain stomped past her and a row of scientists that were handcuffed and sitting on the floor. It was a woman dressed in purple soldier gear, her vest covered in circular devices with a single red dot in the center of each. Her face was uncovered, revealing an attractive woman of her late thirties with long red hair and angry eyes.  
  
Somehow, this Villain and her henchmen had snuck in and massacred the soldiers inside, holding the scientists hostage and demanding to be given all information regarding experimental Hero Gear. Blueprints, data, and everything were stuffed in a bag. Then she made demands over the phone for money and transportation, or else everyone in the facility would die.  
  
"You all think me cruel." She monologues, pacing in front of them. "However if I were perfectly honest, I'm kind. Far kinder than your countries soldiers were when they decided to try and flex their muscle in mine.' She then pointed at Melissa. "You, girl. How old are you?"  
  
Melissa swallowed her fear and said, "S-Seventeen..."  
  
The woman nodded. She cupped Melissa's face and inspected it. Melissa stared at her with defiant eyes and the Villain chuckled. "Yes, I think I would have looked just like you had the United States and its loyal lapdogs decided to simply allow for things to change rather than hold power that was rapidly slipping away."  
  
"Please, let us go!" One scientist cried out. "We aren't soldiers! For god's sake, I never even picked up a...!"  
  
The woman then plucked a hair from her head and threw it at the man with such incredible accuracy it went into his throat. It then expanded into a material akin to clay, filling his mouth. "Do not talk over me, American." She snapped her fingers...  
  
...and the man's upper body exploded in a shower of gore.  
  
All the hostages screamed while the henchmen stood silent. The lower body fell forward, leaking out more blood onto the floor.  
  
"NO!" Melissa shouted in horror, looking at the Villain with contempt. "Why!? Why would you do that!?"  
  
"Because he's just like the rest of your damn country. Shrugging off its own faults and shortcomings to whatever is convenient." The woman said coldly. "He wouldn't accept his position like an honorable man and lie down. No, he had to make those last gasps of defiance in spite of the fact the situation was no longer under control. Just like the rest of this damn country!" The woman's face turned into a mask of pure hate as she continued. "My father was a watchmaker in Paris! Not a soldier! He just happened to live in a piece of the city that was controlled by the militia, and when he tried to surrender the Americans gunned him down like a dog! Simply because he tried to hold up his watch to them and prove that fact!" She then chuckled. "Oh, I make no illusions over the fact that I will not be able to bring down this worthless country, but maybe whoever I sell these weapons to will give them a headache! Maybe even topple it all down for me!"  
  
Melissa stared at the Villain, her eyes widened in horror. _"She's crazy."_  
  
When this woman had restrained them and set them to the ground, she strapped bombs to their clothes. Said that if they cooperated, then they wouldn't die...  
  
_"But she's not going to let us live when she gets what she wants..."_  
  
"Plastique!" One of her Henchmen shouted, the Villain looking up at him. "We've got a problem!"  
  
"What!?" Plastique shouted out, stamping towards the Henchman who was peeking out the window. "What is it? Is it the police?"  
  
"Not just them!" He shouted back. "Of fuck it-!"  
  
His declaration was silenced by a bullet going through his masked skull. Plastique ducked for cover as a booming voice came from a megaphone.  
  
" _THIS IS PEACEMAKER TO THE VILLAIN INSIDE!"_ The voice of America's Peacemaker shouted out, his voice firm as he made his declaration. " _SURRENDER NOW AND LET THE HOSTAGES GO, OR I'LL GO IN THERE AND MAKE YOU!"_  
  
"Shoot at him!" Plastique shouted at her Henchmen. "He's only one man! You've got guns! Just shoot hi-!"  
  
The Henchmen did just that, but some of them received either exploded heads from bullets or a small white drone burst in and two strings attatched to needles burst out and hit them. They convulsed and almost lit up from the voltage before falling to the ground. Plastique grimaced as she took out a black tube from her pocket.  
  
"Fuck...!" She reached for the top, and opened it to show a red button.  
  
Melissa's eyes widened and time seemed to slow down. Several henchmen were still firing outside or at the drones, instantly destroying them. They were likely pinning down Peacemaker from entering. There was nobody here who could save them. If nothing was done, they would die.  
  
If they moved against this woman, they would die.  
  
Melissa was scared. She was not a Hero. She didn't have a Quirk that could potentially be useful in this situation.  
  
She was powerlesss, weak. Destined to be the damsel of distress in a cheesy Major Studios movie.  
  
_"Thanks to Dave's Hero suits, no matter how difficult the opponent or how great the disaster or how formidable the villain... I can stand forward and save people!"_ Her Hero's words echoed through her mind, and Melissa understood.  
  
Peacemaker needed those hostages to be safe. He could not act to his fullest potential knowing they are still inside and still in danger.  
  
He needed his own hero.  
  
Melissa leapt from her position and tackled Plastique, the woman gasping as she was knocked down with Melissa.  
  
_"Please God! Please!"_  
  
The trigger fell to the ground, but the cap went over the button and their bombs lost the lights.  
  
"GO RUN!" Melissa shouted out, and the scientists began to run. She kicked the trigger away with her left leg to under a cabinet. The henchmen were too preoccupied with halting Peacemaker's assault to care about them, or to assist their boss.  
  
"You little bitch!" Plastique shouted, scratching Melissa's face and beginning to move to her throat. Melissa shot her head forward and bit down hard on the woman's right ear.  
  
She didn't know what she was doing. Her body was moving on its own.  
  
As if knowing that if Melissa were to try and run now, the woman would simply focus her attention on capturing the other scientists who were still trying to escape.  
  
With a tug, Melissa tore off the villain's ear and spat it out. Plastique screamed in pain and rage before punching Melissa aside. Holding her right ear, her eyes blazed in anger and rage before her left arm shot out and grabbed Melissa by her blond hair. "You're going to pay for that!" She then began to drag Melissa away shouting at her henchmen, "Hold the line! And forget about the scientists! Just make sure that American thug doesn't enter until I am done!"  
  
Melissa screamed and struggled against Plastique's grasp as she was brought further into the base. "You should have stayed nice and quiet, accepting your death. But no! You had to act like a bullheaded American, thinking that you're the Hero!" Plastique went through some room filled with monitors and TVs before swiping a key card at a door. Melissa was then dragged down a walkway within what looked like a missle silo. "Fine then. You can die at the hands of your country's arrogance!"  
  
Melissa was then thrown into a chamber within a rocket, one filled with what looked like a mock living space complete with a bed, a sofa, a TV, and even an oven. But in the middle of the circular room was a large tube with a glowing blue rock, sparks of electricity flying from it onto the glass that contained it.  
  
"What is this...?" Melissa whispered to herself, with only a door closing being her answer. She rushed to the door and looked out the window to see Plastique walking with a confident stride to the observation room. She closed that door behind her and went to the control panels.  
  
A TV just above the door then turned on, and Melissa saw Plastique's blood-stained and mad face on it. "Your country probably wanted to restart the space race. This, from the blueprints tell, was an experimental rocket that's supposed to be powered by a radioactive material known as U-235." Her smile darkened. "This rocket was meant to just go to the stratosphere then blow up, the radioactive material being harmless when not exposed to the ground. It was not made for man yet." She then slammed her hand on a button to the side. "Lets change that!"  
  
_Launching in T-Minus 50 seconds.._  
  
"NO!" Melissa shouted, her blood turning cold as the countdown began.  
  
_49... 48... 47..._  
  
Plastique laughed victoriously, but it was interrupted by a baton embedding itself in the top of her head. As she slumped down, the Peacemaker stood where she was and began barking orders to the scientists that followed him. "Hurry up and get her out of there!"  
  
"We can't!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!"  
  
The new voice caused Melissa's heart to turn heavy as she saw her father and Sam rush in, their faces angry yet pale.  
  
"Sir, you don't want to...!" Peacemaker began, but David shook his head while shoving his finger at the scientist who made the declaration.  
  
"Get my daughter out of that thing you son of a bitch!"  
  
"We can't!" The scientist said in a trembling voice. "The rocket was designed to launch automatically! That way if the U-235 was disturbed in the opening stages, it would already be in the air and the radioactive material would be dispersed harmlessly in the air. It's... It's a safety feature..."  
  
The last part was quiet, and the silence that ensued was only filled by the timer.  
  
_40... 39... 38... 37..._  
  
"Papa..." She said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Melissa!" David shouted in horror, running to the door. "Don't worry! Your Papa's coming! Just hold...!" He was then held back by Peacemaker, who held tight in spite of David's struggles. "No! I have to get her out of there! MELISSA!"  
  
Melissa swallowed the saliva in her mouth and said, "Papa. It's... it's alright."  
  
"Don't say that Melissa! I'm getting you out! Don't worry!"  
  
"Is... is everyone safe?" Melissa asked, and that caused David's struggles to stop and causing him to stare helplessly at her.  
  
_29... 28... 27..._  
  
"Yes. Everyone got out safely thanks to you." Peacemaker said, his voice firm as he looked out at her. He took off his mask, revealing a face of strong features and slick brown hair. He was tearing up, full of emotion within his brown eyes. "Thank you... thank you for your..."  
  
Melissa allowed her tears to fall. "Thank God... Thank God..."  
  
"Melissa..." David croaked out as he looked at her, tears falling from his face.  
  
_15... 14... 13..._  
  
"Papa... I became a Hero. Just like Uncle Might." Melissa began to sob.  
  
"That's right honey..." David tried to smile, but that made Melissa cry even more. "You were a real Hero out there..."  
  
_9...8...7..._  
  
"Papa..." She smiled at him, closing her eyes and giving a small wave. "Goodbye. I... I love you."  
  
_5...4...3..._  
  
"I-I..." David croaked out. "Love you too sweetie."  
  
_2...1... Liftoff._  
  
Everything lurched, and Melissa's view from the window was obscured by smoke and flame. She buckled, but for some reason wasn't instantly thrown to the floor as the rocket raced up. _"Probably an artificial gravity and stabilizers."_ Melissa looked outside as the silo interior disappeared and she could see the base as well as the surrounding are from the sky, then only clouds. She looked at the TV and saw the scientists racing around behind David and Sam, who were crying as they looked back at her.  
  
She could hear glass crack and break, the smell of burning ozone in the air.  
  
The glass that contained the radioactive material was breaking.  
  
Melissa was going to die.  
  
_"I don't want to die..."_ Melissa thought as she let out another sob. _"I want to go home to Papa... I want to grow up and be like him, a hero for heroes. I want to do good things for people, help people and put a smile on their face..."_  
  
Time seemed to slow and Melissa's memories seemed to flash before her eyes. She relived her final hug with her Mama before the accident took her, of meeting the doctor who told her she was Quirkless. Of playing all those games where she was the villain's hostage. Meeting All Might and deciding to be like her father. Getting into school and working hard to get to the top of the class...  
  
They were nice thoughts, and for some reason a smile came over her face.  
  
But one memory in particular stood out.  
  
_"Good Melissa. That's good." David Shield, her Papa said as he bent over her workbench and observed her disassembled compressed pogo stick. "Now all you need to do to understand this from every angle is to reassemble the parts in the correct sequence."_  
  
_Melissa smiled at him as she took her screwdriver and the frame of the pogo stick..._  
  
Melissa smelled the crackling of the air and the stillness of it, and understood that her time was up.  
  
She didn't understand why, but she needed to keep that memory and hold firmly onto it.  
  
The radioactive material sparked blue light, and Melissa felt its arms touch her back.  
  
She looked at the screen that showed the observation room, at her Papa and Sam's horrified expressions.  
  
Melissa closed her eyes as she felt the energy burn her clothes and her glasses cracked before shattering. Her jaw clenched when she felt her skin melt before flaking off and screamed when she felt her muscles begin to tear apart. Her organs began to liquidize before being burnt by the energy, and her eyes bubbled before popping. Now, she was simply a screaming skeleton bathing in radioactive fire and lightning. For some reason, her mind was registering this even though she should be dead already.  
  
Then her skeleton began disintegrating, and the rocket she was on began bursting in a a ball of orange flame.  
  
As her consciousness began to register its new state of being, Melissa thought only one thing.  
  
_"Don't worry Papa. We will see each other soon."_  
  
As Melissa Shield began mentally filing the parts needed to remake her body, she wondered just what the future held.  
  
She began to slowly form a cluster of light that would be the new brain of the nervous system.  
  
_"I hope it's one full of smiles."_

* * *

_Come gather 'round people,_  
  
_Wherever you roam._  
  
_And admit that the waters,_  
  
_Around you have grown._  
  
_And accept it that soon,_  
  
_You'll be drenched to the bone._  
  
_If your time to you is worth savin'._  
  
_Then you better start swimmin',_  
  
_Or you'll sink like a stone._  
  
_For the times they are a-changin'._  
  
**-Bob Dylan** ** _  
_**

* * *

**_ To be continued on XX/XX/20XX _ **


	2. Project PAX

** Project Pax: File 01 **

  
  
**Hero:** Melissa Shield (Codename: Atom Shield)  
  
**Birthday** : 5/28 (Rebirth: 3/1)  
  
**Height** : 5'11  
  
**Blood Type:** None (Current material in "bloodstream" cannot be identified)  
  
**Likes** : Comic Books (Batman, Janus the Everywhere Man), David Shield, All Might, Research into Environmental Solutions and others, Heroics  
  
**Military Rank:** Captain  
  
**Quirk:** None  
  
**Ability:** Currently, the heights and restrictions of the entity known as Melissa Shield’s Quantum Senses are unknown. Even in a drugged state, Melissa Shield is able to create materials from thin air and convert existing materials including flesh into other elements, as well as teleportation, atomization, flight, etc (for further details, see attachment regarding currently recorded Melissa Shield Abilities). She is able to see the past, present, and future simultaneously as well as other worlds. It has been theorized that her increased acts to change aspects of our society is her picking and choosing timelines that lead us to a status quo that she prefers.  
  
**Mental State:** Extreme Emotional Withdrawal and Apathy which have so far been mitigated by All Might's interaction with her post-Sakal Park Incident. A God Complex may be developing, but further research is required to confirm. Please note that Melissa Shield must be kept from situations that induce high levels of stress and agitation to her personally (See attachment regarding Sakal Incident). If brought to a situation that will cause personal distress, provide her with an increased dosage of recommended drugs.  
  
**Countermeasures:** None currently exist in this world or time. It has been theorized that Tachyon Particles may be able to "cloud" her sight to the future, however further research is required.

* * *

**Project Pax: File 02**  
  
 **Hero:** Vic Sage (Codename: The Question)  
  
 **Birthday** : 6/1  
  
 **Height** : 6'0  
  
 **Blood Type:** B  
  
 **Likes** : Integral Theory, Conspiracy Theories regarding world governments, Ted Kord  
  
 **Military Rank:** Private  
  
 **Quirk:** Mental Blues  
  
 **Ability:** Vic Sage is able to view the emotional state of other beings via blinking twice in close succession with one another. However staying in this state causes his eyes to become strained and dry.  
  
 **Mental State:** Extreme Paranoia coupled with a case of heavily repressed homosexuality.  
  
 **Countermeasures:** Despite his impressive hand-to-hand skills, Vic Sage has no countermeasures against long-range weaponry. Long-range attacks are highly recommended for termination.

* * *

**Project Pax: File 03**  
  
 **Hero:** Christopher Smith (Codename: Peacemaker)  
  
 **Birthday** : 11/14  
  
 **Height** : 6'5  
  
 **Blood Type:** A-  
  
 **Likes** : Family, movies, paintings (Norman Rockwell), sculpting  
  
 **Military Rank:** Major  
  
 **Quirk:** Ghost Vision  
  
 **Ability:** Christopher Smith is able to receive psychic echoes from people he feels personally responsible for post-mortem (family members, casualties that he personally eliminated, etc). This leads to increased tactical skills and knowledge about enemies.  
  
 **Mental State:** Extreme depression due to the death of Melissa Shield (see attachment regarding Christopher Smith's involvement in the Sakal Incident). This has resulted in increased aggression, the use of extreme force on the field, and increased willingness to be a part of missions especially next to Melissa Shield.  
  
 **Countermeasures:** Psychological tactics have been proven to be the best method in manipulating Christopher Smith. Potential countermeasures include attacks on patriotism, symbolism that evokes Melissa Shield's human death, and his father's service. Keep agents on standby next to Nora O'Rourke, Christopher Smith's wife in event of him going rogue.

* * *

**Project Pax: File 04**  
  
 **Hero:** Ted Kord (Codename: Blue Beetle)  
  
 **Birthday** : 11/1  
  
 **Height** : 5'8  
  
 **Blood Type:** O  
  
 **Likes** : Inventing, pranks, publicity, Star Trek, Broadway musicals  
  
 **Military Rank:** Private  
  
 **Quirk:** Beet-oskeleton  
  
 **Ability:** Ted Kord is able to cover his entire body in an insect-like exoskeleton that does not impede movements and can withstand light firearms and offensive quirks. However, in this form Ted Kord cannot sweat and prolonged activity can cause his body to overhead and collapse.  
  
 **Mental State:** Mild depression and anxiety due to running Kord Industries, maintaining his status as a Hero, and a weak heart condition. This has lead to several bodily defects including erectile dysfunction.  
  
 **Countermeasures:** When engaging Ted Kord, it is important to keep the pressure on via firearms and combat-suited Quirks to overheat and exhaust him. If there is an opportunity to increase the heat in the area, do so in order to make Ted Kord collapse and be ready for termination.

* * *

**Project Pax: File 05**  
  
 **Hero:** Eve Eden (Codename: Nightshade)  
  
 **Birthday** : 9/14  
  
 **Height** : 5'7  
  
 **Blood Type:** B-  
  
 **Likes** : Charity work, Hero Career, chocolate, reading  
  
 **Military Rank:** Private  
  
 **Quirk:** Shadowwoman  
  
 **Ability:** Eve Eden is able to use the shadows cast on objects and people as a portal into a sub-dimension, allowing her to teleport to other shadows and through walls/other objects. However, Eve Eden cannot use her Quirk if a room is completely dark or if there is an over abundance of light.  
  
 **Mental State:** Due to her mother's dementia and delusions of being from another dimension, Eve has an extreme devotion to use her every resource to be a Hero while also not aligning to the will of her father (read the attachment regarding Senator Eden). However, in spite of this she seeks the approval and love of both them and the general public. If she receives neither, Eve Eden is known to react violently.  
  
 **Countermeasures:** Flashbangs will nullify Eve Eden's powers for a limited time, allowing for opportunities of termination. Psychological tactics are also available, and Senator Eden has offered his services should the situation require them.

* * *

**Project Pax: File 06**  
  
 **Hero:** Tanaka Jagger (Codename: Tiger)  
  
 **Birthday** : 10/19  
  
 **Height** : 5'10  
  
 **Blood Type:** AB  
  
 **Likes:** Community service, martial arts training, baking, video games, Hero work  
  
 **Military Rank:** Private  
  
 **Quirk:** Arms of Nirvana  
  
 **Ability:** Tanaka is able to create up to three afterimages of his arms by vibrating them in a unique way. He can will these arms to attack or they automatically act independently to defend him, moving at near supersonic speeds to stop blows or catch bullets. Continued use however drains Tanaka's stamina and exhausts him.  
  
 **Mental State:** Of the Pax, Tanaka is the most well-adjusted however research indicates that Tanaka has an obsession with creating order within his community. Tanaka also refuses to use his last name outside of legal purposes, indicating to personal feelings regarding his adoptive father. This requires further investigation.  
  
 **Countermeasures:** Close-combat is extremely discouraged. Prolonged long-range combat to induce exhaustion is highly recommended for termination.

* * *

The art for Melissa was done by blamedorange on Tumblr. Check them out when you get the chance.


End file.
